A Rose Thorn In Excalibur's Side
by Sailorsapphire1991
Summary: Gwen is just a normal girl starting out life after moving to Northern Ireland from Wales the only place she has ever known, discovering life in her new city and school may not be so easy after a Bump in the road on a her life will never be the same!
1. Guinevere

Ok ever since I was like 4 and got a king Arthur story read to me I've always been infatuated by the mythical tale and decided to give the king Arthur fan fiction a shot J Quest for Camelot movie and a Knight in Camelot movie and the book Queen of Camelot are both major influences and inspired me to write king Arthur fictions and made me see my flare for writing J so hope its good the start will be a lil dodgy becuz im just getting started!! Enjoy!! Don't forget to review!! J

"_T__he garden was small, private and still, surrounded by high Grey and cracked walls. Pear trees stood silent, patiently and slowly turning colour in the autumn light; the wondrous, enticing herbs of the summer were gone; the dark soft roses recently pruned; only golden, but slowly fading in colour, chrysanthemums blazed and lurked in corners of the walks. A last ray of that fading scarlet sun escaped the approaching storm clouds and lit the smooth alabaster of the statue before Guinevere. She thought she caught the thud of an old horses canter, a sound from the past, from the road beyond the dusty high walls of the monastery. The freshening breeze among the willows that were near made her restless and pace endlessly. _

_Then she saw him. Kneeling before the statue of the Virgin Mary, head bent in deep prayer, a somnolent Knight, the light brown dust of travel still clung to his clothes. But Guinevere would know that back anywhere, anytime it pained her to see him, in spite of herself, her heart soared with in her._

_Guinevere walked slowly towards him. He rose and turned. He could still take her breath away, those cool liquid grey eyes blazed below the dark eye brows. He looked like the person who had come to fetch her from Pellinore's castle many years ago- but she wondered endlessly and desperately why those silver threads she saw embedded in that black head should make her feel so pained and ever more alone…"__**she shook her head as she woke up, battling with herself to at least try and not be a grumpy sod every day of the year.**_

_**(END OF DREAM)**_

**Guinevere stood in front of the polished glass mirror, starring disappointedly at her reflection, a girl of 16 and she had hair, flame red a unique shade it looked as if her long threads of curls was a set of flames tumbling down her back, pale but neat and pretty features of hers were carved into her alabaster skin, the Sapphire Blue eyes reflected back at her, it was her first day in Lower 6****th**** at Wellington College, a new school , a new home, a new life, she had moved nearly every year and hadn't stayed at a home for more than a year except for the time she lived in the countryside of Glastonbury where she could see the Tor of 'King Arthur' she would sit a her window watching the mellow and fiery sunsets and sunrises that burned into her heart. She sighed remembering her days with her primary school pal were over and that she wouldn't hardly see his face again or him for that matter, it was the only school she had settled into and felt comfortable because Lance was always there to hold her hand through thick and thin. Now she had to endure another year of school, exams and trying to make temporary friends, another year of hell!**

**She muttered and grumbled fiercely as she straightened her shoulders and swore, carelessly, at her freakish appearance in the mirror, feeling betrayed by what nature could fix, Gwen tugged at her shirt feeling like she was a potato sack tied in the middle!**

**She inhaled deeply trying to compose herself form breaking down from all the emotional hurt at having to let good friends go and start a new life. When would her parents finally settle in the one place!? Welsh bred she was, she could never shake off the suttle edge to her accent either. Her room, still in boxes she rummaged through and managed to find her bag and pull on her navy blue hoodie with her school logo on the side, it hung of her small frame. No escape now..except when her head was in the books, and god she wished they were in the books back in Wales right now!**

****Guinevere's dream****

"**Guinevere**_** found herself at the foot of her garden. She pulled her light blue cloak tighter around her and her hood closer as she stood for a moment in the rain as it, sharp as glass, hit her from all directions, stabbing over again as the blustery wind blew and had it's way, reluctant to turn back. Apples fell off the trees, bruised and rolled into the corners of the garden. Stopping and turning her head towards her Chambers. She knew what they were saying in there…."**_

****END of dream****

**The jolt awoke her rudely, her mom was a nervous driver and she braked at everything that came her way rubbing her collarbone where the seatbelt had made a mark on her skin through her hoodie she rubbed her eyes and shook her head letting her fire hair breathe down her shoulders and dangle, she heard, faintly, the sound of her mum cursing the people that overtook her on the main road, Guinevere sighed and threw her head back. What where these dreams about? Especially the ones that included her in it..they were so clear, as if she could reach out and touch the illusion of sleep! Those things only lived in fairytales which only lived in a Dusts of Dreams, she watched out the window at her new home of Belfast, even though she loved the sea side and the fresh smell of salt air it wasn't the country side in Wales that she was used to, The Forests Of Llandudno** **in Wales that fell to rule by wild ponies and foals , she remembered al to well riding through the sun split trees, their branches and leaves like hair so soft in her face the wind a welcomed blessing , she loved to feel the wild wind brushing her face the branches tapping her silently as she rode in and out through every curve of the forest tracks, the laughing crack of the bracken beneath her horse's hooves, the shy sun smiling through the clouds to shine down on her, nothing compared to that! Belfast was choco-blocked with town houses and just..houses in general apart from the occasional sea side café which even so still looked like a house, nothing stood out from the crowd in this place! Even the broken shriek of the sea gulls made her grumble sardonically to herself in a low voice.**

**Through the day dream she realised she was standing outside the newly painted metal doors of Wellington College she felt her stomach tie into knots and snag , she felt the lump in her throat forcing her to cough to choke it back down, the area around her was still and silent, she could hear the birds song rustle in the trees it was 7.30am she wanted to get into the school before any of her new classmates arrived, she had learned from past experiences of people crowding around her and closing in on her like a fox hunt! She had grown tired of it and just wanted a peaceful arrival, maybe she could manage to hide herself in the library for now until the bell rang.**

**She shrugged and clutched the cold metal of the door handle wanting to turn and run fast, get to anywhere but here. She muttered to herself telling her not to be such a stupid little Girl, running form everything! Without a look back she pressed down on the handle.**

**Cliff-hanger XD hehe**

**More to come, will be posting within hopefully the next week also got my Sailor moon story to nurture LOL hope you enjoyed!! ****J**


	2. Vanilla and Fire

**Chapter 2**

**Thanks Lorna for the Sister idea ;-)**

**Again another crap chapter just to start me off LOL hope u all enjoy :P**

**Pushing the handle down and leaning against the door to open it Guinevere found herself standing in the middle of a hallway to her left was the Canteen and top her right was the bright yellow lockers which were a sight for sore eyes, she could smell the strong distasteful smell of aniseed, it was quiet and a gust of wind carrying a tumble weed should have passed by, she walked slowly down to the lockers following under the florescent lights she walked, she felt like eyes were on her, but no one was about the hall ways felt like funeral walk ways, she stopped outside of reception and noticed a light was flickering on and off in their office, it annoyed her in fact the whole school annoyed her. The reception looked completely plain but over the top in some way with the plasma screen HD TV hanging suspended form the roof. The receptionists didn't take much notice at the click of her heels on the newly polished tiles for Gwen didn't even get a toss of the head from the 6 of them as they continued to Gossip like witches cackling! There was not a speck of dirt in sight; some poor person must have scrubbed these tiles with a toothbrush! It was all neat and not one thing was out of place, except Guinevere. She shrugged at least someone didn't notice her, yet that would change like a click of the finger when the receptionists would look at her. Sighing she tried to walk with dignity in those heels of hers.**

"**Excuse me…?" Came Gwen's shy but soft voice from the window.**

**The receptionists turned in their chair ready to give a tongue lashing to the girl due to the fact they weren't open yet but as they turned around in their chairs, the expressions dropped as they found sapphires staring at them under thick and long black eyelashes that weren't painted. Hair like fire….**

"**Erm..im kind of new…. I-I was wondering if…I could possibly have my time table…" Gwen swallowed as she saw their faces, yes she was right her freakish appearance betrayed her again and hit home! "Its just..I -I would like to get organised…" she drifted off after feeling a blush rise to her cheeks due to their continuing stares. She clutched her hands to her side to stop them from curling up into fists as she kept herself from trembling with anger, why must she be the one to always be made to feel like she was a laughable amusing object from a side show or a circus or something!?**

"_**ahhhh at last! Finally one of them decides to answer me…"**_** she thought to herself as she saw the woman around her late 40's plump and Gwen could see the deep lines settling in around her eyes and mouth, they were oddly defined by her uneven skin tone her eyes pale and flat green-grey eyes sunk in under her short eyelashes, her mouth twisted into a sour smile, Gwen could have laughed at her bushy eyebrows that looked like one big caterpillar crawling across her head! She hoped to only encounter this secretary once, she wouldn't want to run into her in a dark alley way! The secretary handed Gwen her envelope with her class time table in it and pointed to the hall to her right saying that History was her first class. Gwen nodded and went off in adventure.**

**Gwen noticed that the library was right across the hall from the her History class, she thought it wouldn't hurt to at least bury herself in a book before she faced her fait…she pressed the buzzer and walked through the door, she thought to herself that **_**everything was electronic these days! **_**She slumped against the wall behind the book shelf and plonked herself onto one of the cushions, class hadn't even begun and she already felt exhausted with anxious dread. She looked up and caught a pair of Stone Green eyes shining at her through the gaps in the books on their shelves, something went off in the back of her head, something familiar, where had she seen those eyes before??**

**Gwen got up and went around the other side of the bookshelf she noticed it was full of manga books, and the Girl with the eyes stood and giggled.**

"**Hey, im Lorna!" she waved as she made an attempt.**

"**Hey, im Gwen.." she replied smiling, Gwen was waiting the the shocked expressions of **_**'short for Guinevere right!!??', **_**yet there was something that made Gwen feel warm inside, a spark of a new friendship? She coughed to clear her throat and continued, "I'm new here I moved from Wales."**

**Lorna's eyes widened in surprise, "wow, Wales huh?" she smiled "meh, im originally from England, you have just joined then? "-she saw Gwen nod "Great! I assume you are in history class first period? You look like a history girl" she winked at Gwen as Gwen laughed at her sense of humour "I'll show you around!". Finally Guinevere felt a little reassured that something was going to go right on her first day! She liked the warm feeling inside of her, one that made her want to skip in delight that she had made a new friend. The bright golden sun ran its way through the class windows and danced on their faces and they walked awaiting adventure though the halls.**

**Lance turned the Corner as he went up the stairs his football team mates following him and slapping him on the back proudly as he had scored the winning goal in the Rugby match, and that's when he smelt it, the school smelt different, a presence was about that he couldn't explain, but it felt familiar, Vanilla filled his nostrils, he knew that smell. He saw on the walls what looked like a deep red flamed light, then sun was shining on something red and sent it bouncing off the walls, lines like curls in the light reminded him of fire, of the way water reflects in light, but mostly a flame. He walked curiously around the corner and that's when he saw it, **_**" 'Hair like fire…..' "**_** the most spoken words echoed through his ears, he thought,**_** "I know that Fire anywhere! It couldn't be!"**_


	3. Dont you lose that Fire in your Eyes!

A crap chapter sorry guys I had a lot of writers block today :'(

Chapter 3

"_He pulled her face away from his shoulder and looked up into his cool, liquid grey eyes that blazed with longing and desire." _**Lancelot shook his head,**_ whoa that was all too real! It can't be her!_** He thought harshly to himself, his heart jumped and settled uncomfortably in his throat. Wow, that vanilla smell of that rose brought back memories! **

**Guinevere froze as she felt liquid eyes fuel the fire that was burning on her back (not her hair it's his glance at her), she gulped as she felt her heart sink like a ship, and she felt the thunder in his eyes or was it the crash her heart just took? It couldn't be him! She noticed Lorna waved excitedly at him, Gwen groaned trying to hide her anxious uneasiness towards him as she turned.**

"**Guinevere…?" Lance asked taking one stride and he was suddenly by her side.**

**She hesitated to speak as she was taken prisoner by his grey liquid eyes; she saw the spark, the passion the thunder that was stirring, lurking behind those eyes. **_**"Snap out of it Gwen!"**_** Lorna hissed in her ear in a low voice as she poked her back hard leaving Gwen to show her the bruise later.**

**Gwen nodded, she smiled as she knew deep down she wanted to jump on him she wanted to hug her best and only friend she had ever had. "Yes Lance…" she laughed nervously and jumped on him, he chuckled and swung her around. Lorna saw it then, something in them had ignited, she had always thought Lance had a certain puzzled look to his face at times, a sense of loneliness and longing for something. Now he had found it. She hadn't known Gwen long but she knew that she had found what she was looking for. Lorna knew that their touch enervated both of them; their Flame of friendship which was never broken or lost had been rekindled. Yet something made them unsure about each other. Maybe it was the fact they had grown up so much since their last moment together, Lorna shrugged it off.**

**Whoa there Lance! Didn't know you were already getting 'busy' with a new girl…" Sneered Will, he grinned as he leant against the wall.**

**Lancelot tried to laugh but frowned as he let go of Gwen, "Hardly…"he muttered.**

**Will made the sign against enchantment mockingly, "Someone's hair dye went a-wall!" he laughed harshly to himself winking at Gwen." Yet you're sexy! Come over and give me a kiss doll face…"**

**Gwen grinned and walked over to him Batting her eyelashes and flaunting her body as she pressed herself against his strong warm body. Lancelot tried not to laugh and covered his grin with his hand as he knew what Gwen was like, instinct taught her that this guy was a ladies man, She smiled and whispered in his ear, "I don't kiss guys with frog lips, and don't call me doll face Action man…", she whipped her curls of fire back as it lashed him in the face, Lancelot and Lorna smirked and tried to hide it. Gwen winked at the gaping 6foot 2 boy who must have felt like he was an inch tall after she shot her arrow and hit home hard and dug into his pride , twisting and turning. She studied him closely, he was handsome, had a rugby players body and tanned skin from being under the sun a lot in practice, his eyes though, she had stared into them before upon hours on end, she must have, she could read them so well they were warm, a little too warm it was no wonder he was a ladies man, they could capture any heart and make it, or break it. Oddly she noticed his hands, large and bear like, but…skilled. She eyed the young and full lines that were painted across his light palms, something her wanted to touch them, trace them with her own soft and delicate fingers. Yet all Will could think about was her Eyes, like two dark sapphires just dug from the depths of the ancient Welsh rocks below the Mountain of Snow. Her hair like fire, but also like light!**

"**Looks like you've got competition Will" He slapped him on the back playfully "Next time you may want to brush up on your chat up lines." He smiled and looked at Gwen and extended an arm Will followed his glance, "This is Gwen, my best and only friend since childhood!" he pulled her into a hug as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.**

"**Charmed….." she said with ice and arrogance in her tone as she faked a sickly honey sweet smile. She gritted her teeth.**

"**Pleasure.." he grumbled back sourly. **_**"Her hair…her eyes..her skin…they all look….familiar…" **_

**His thoughts were sharply interrupted as the bell squealed, they bundled into history squabbling and scratching, like cats on the hunt, for the best seats. Gwen sat at Lorna's table along with Lorna, herself Heather and Lancelot and to Gwen's utter and bitter dismay, Will.**

**Lorna leaned over and mumbled, "Don't mind Will, he's a jerk to everyone, Power is what everyone blames it on. He is captain of the rugby team and Head Boy"-She rolled her eyes in distaste- "I don't know why Lance and him are best friends to be very honest, Lance is totally different." Lorna shifted on her seat and Gwen shuddered." Guess opposites attract huh?" She playfully nudged Gwen in the ribs.**

**Gwen tried not to laugh sarcastically in class, " Meh… I was expecting it. Ive seen his type before. "She disdainfully managed a twister of her lips. " I didn't think Lance would be here though, shock surprise number one."**

**Lorna chuckled to herself, "He moved here about 4 years ago," she paused unsure whether to tell Gwen or not, " Erm, Lance and Will are cousins " she drifted off as she waited for it to register,**

**Heather glanced slightly up from her book, trying not to be noticed much, "She's gonna blow" she murmured to Lorna from across the table while she saw Lance and Will being distracted by the rude names and signs scratched and carved into the tables. She watched the heat ride to Gwen's pale white face, and her brown brows scrunch up into a frown.**

_**5...4.…3.…2.…1.**_


	4. Right leads to Camelot left leads to Her

_Chapter 4 this one is a lot better I think! ^_^ anyways tell me what u think and review please!!! ^_^ _

"_She felt the longing in her heart suddenly scream at her. She placed a hand to his cheek and they gazed into each others eyes. He pulled her closer, his hands sliding down and across her back in a long caress then pulling her up hard against him and his lips gently met hers leaving no time for teasing. She relented to the heavy but gentle pressure, felt the heat rise to her face and the desperate longing and life that she thought she had control of leapt in her heart as she dared to kiss him back with love, with passion, with their hearts on their lips this was like the rising of the sun, caught in the spider's silvery web, giving in to the temptation that had possessed her in the first place, returning his consuming blaze of passion with her own and collapsed breathlessly against him. She saw out of the corner of her eye that the door lay open enough for someone to see and someone was standing there with their sky blue eyes watering, a dismayed expression filling that creamy face she stood and watched Lancelot's hands slide over the silk of Guinevere's dress, watched Lancelot's lips eagerly brush over Guinevere's face-" _**Lance shot up beads of sweat breaking out on his brow, he panted hard and heavily. His hand flew to hold his head glancing at his clock, 2.00AM he sighed and groaned exasperated and flopped his head onto his pillow. He stared at his ceiling; he had been extremely shocked to see Gwen again. He felt like he had entered a new world. Gwen was the sun that was missing from his world. Now she was back and he would not let go of her again! He shit his eyes tight and opened them wide, what was he thinking! He was acting as if Gwen was his girlfriend! He sighed frustrated and rolled over on to his side as he thought of her light touch touching his face, her hair dangling giving them a sense of privacy as he fell into the Arms of an Angel's longing. "**_Guinevere sat on the end of the bed falling back into Lancelot's strong arms. His touch enflamed her, It had always been so, ever since she had felt the hot lick of fire embrace her, as his lips brushed over her face. He was melting her, like a fire melts a candle; all her strength had left her, though she was not left without defence, bending her to his will; taking massive control over her. She responded trembling to his touch. His hands, with a mind of their own worked on the laces of her gown, his seeking hands found the soft flesh she had kept hidden for so long. Yet however gentle he tired to be, he was far from Arthur's skill, Arthur's hands could melt the need and flare the excitement to meet his own need and then cool you down again, he shaped her need like a potter shapes his clay, Lancelot's passion was a deep and unknown rough flame that blazed and wasted no time. The fierce wind swirled around them, his hot liquid Gray eyes blazed and his hands moved, sending them plummeting into their lethal flare of their conflagration, so deadly and unmanageable!She felt nothing but heat, fury, wild, frantic and desperate excitement. They spiralled down and down further in to the sharp and dark depths of the deathly black hallows missing, by a hair span, the deadly bright, glaring scarlet bolts of dangerous heated lightening that was slung at them. But they were plunging deeper and deeper into each other, absolutely consumed in their empty rumbled and crashed loudly above them, the rain thrashed and the flame simmered. The excited rhapsody fizzled out._

_He lay tangled in this sort of explicable euphoria dawdling through the fog of sleep wondering if this was heaven, or just a cruel trick of the mind, this sweet-scented discreet bliss. He heard a little' gentle sigh, one only pictured in a song, and felt the nice warmth of a living, moving breathing body against his! He opened his eyes, the room lay dark and lifeless the only life was the wonderful sent of her skin.....he lay in his own bed, and this girl who lay softly breathing in the curve of his arm was the pretty, beautiful, elegant-How had this happened? He remembered every moment, every secret giggle, every gasp of hers-it all seemed to belong to another life looking at her, hardly daring to wonder how she could be real, this perfection! such beauty was unknown! Her pretty face looked so-words could not describe it! But how could this girl be so-so-so real!? Extremely Tangible!? Totally flesh and blood?! But dangerous?He touched her white gold hair and her alabaster cheek, running his finger down the gentle white curve of her flawless neck to her throat-Was this fantasy? Or was it a miracle? Or simply just a cruel trick of the mind?"_

_**END OF HIS DREAM**_

**Gwen flopped down on her seat in the canteen opposite heather and Lorna who were arguing over who gets to be the first reader of a Manga book, she glanced over heather's shoulder to where lance was sitting along side Will. Lance was looking Pale and didn't say very much all day especially in History class where they he never shut his mouth. "**_**Will you never hold your tongue Lancelot!"**_** Gwen stabbed her curry and rice with her fork, she wished she could have sent that voice in her head flying against the wall! She breathed in order to regain her composure and not make it noticeable to anyone she was on the verge of a toddler tantrum. She couldn't believe Will was Lance's cousin; it had been 2 weeks since she was told it but still, they were so different but so close. Nothing she noticed could separate their friendship.**

"**Lorna! Come on you've read it 6 times already! It's my turn!" complained Heather and she leaned over Calum to snatch the book from Lorna's grip.**

**Lorna swerved on her seat dodging Heather causing her to fall oh so gracefully flat on her face at Lorna's Feet. Gwen slid her slender body underneath the table to see Heather looking like she was about to erupt like a volcano would only ten times worse! Gwen couldn't help but join in with Lorna and the table in their course of giggles.**

**Heather sat on her knees leaning against the table and throwing daggers at Lorna who hid behind the book, "For a sister, you are pretty evil to me.." she grumbled icily as she felt the red hot heat flare up in her cheeks.**

"**Speak for yourself" Lorna's voice came from behind the book.**

**Gwen cocked her head to the side, "King Arthur in Manga?" she murmured as her eyes followed the French script styled font of the title.**

**Heather frowned and Lorna nodded.**

"**Shouldn't you be reading the text book for History class instead? Considering we are doing Arthurian History? "Gwen suggested innocently.**

**Heather and Lorna looked at each at that point and grinned.**

"**I take it im the only one in the class who has done their homework and read the damned book right?" Laughed Gwen awkwardly**

"**Yes.."**

_**I know for next time,**_** Gwen thought to herself quietly.**

"**My parents are Arthurian Legend Historians "Gwen mentioned. "We have that presentation to do and im sure they could help us."**

"**Scweet!" Heather said. Her eyes shined like stars at the thought of all the Manga drawings she could produce from the information Gwen's parents would be able to give. **

"**My house after school then? I have a feeling we will need to pull an all-nighter you may want to go home and bring a change of clothes etc."**

**Sounds good to us" They all said at the table.**

**Guinevere stood with her back to the world while at her locker in the 6th**** form common room, keeping herself to herself she liked the fact she was alone in the common room, feeling a sense of security she could breathe easily with relief Will wasn't near her for now, as he had been hounding her all day and she despised him with a passion that showed clearly in her features.**

**She looked outside and the thin wisps of clouds had now greatly thickened and were turning from a snow white colour to a never ending black that seemed to drain all the white out. Gwen suddenly shuddered as she felt an intruder in her zone, she turned around sharply to see Will standing at the door casually with his arms folded. She snapped shut the book she had been reading and slammed the locker door creating a shiver and sending it through the other lockers. She flounced and glared at him sending daggers where was that knight in shining armour she needed? His straight and longish and thick brown hair was rugged he had a little bit of a stubble framing around his mouth area, but his eyes were dancing and laughing at her, the warmness captured her and drew her in willingly she let it as it fought down her defences one by one, suddenly she found herself before him looking up into his face, she was sure she hadn't walked or took any step! "Ever head of a razor and shaving cream? "She asked as she sneered at him.**

**He grinned, "So Lance was right, you are as feisty as you look with the red hair and what not"**

"**What do you want?" she asked as she slouched and shifted her weight onto her right foot.**

**He cautiously took a step towards her backing her against the wall and curved his arm around her waste bringing her upright and level to his chest, "You!" He gave a cheeky wink at her.**

**Gwen looked disgusted and pushed him away trembling with anger, "Get lost!" with that line she stomped on his toe with her high heels. " By the way, don't ever touch me! Like hell I'd go to your bed!" she hissed being feisty and stormed past Will who was at this point clutching his toe and wincing in pain and out of the common room.**

_**Damn that red head!**_** he thought angrily as he fell onto the sofa, he felt the wind she had created with her temper flow back into the room and the scent of vanilla seduce him. He had been so close! He had felt the heat of her sweet body! The searching Eyes that had a mysterious glint whenever they looked at him, the smoothness and softness of her complexion. He felt it for the first time an ache that was in the depths of his heart, a longing like no other to reach out and touch her, to taste her lips, to make her his own. He noticed on the floor Gwen had dropped her hair pin, a long thin slither of metal with a clear diamond moon that sparkled within the light and sapphire stars that winked at him in the light as they travelled down the metal. He flipped the hair pin over and traced the letters with his finger very lightly and delicately careful not to brake the fragile pin. **_**"**__Guinevere: with love" _**engraved into the shimmering silver metal with light blue letters. Will's eyebrow arched, with love from who? The style of the Pin looked familiar. In his heart and Head he knew the Pin was Guinevere's but it felt as if he had held the pin before in his palm. This Gwen Lance's best friend sure was mysterious but yet at a certain element about her, a natural air. He laughed at himself mockingly, scolding himself for falling for that little childish girl! He walked out of the common room and stood thinking o himself, left or right? One would lead to Guinevere and one would lead to a life without her. He went Left.**

**Don't forget to tell me what you think!!**


	5. An Old friend

AUTHORS NOTE: Thank you for all the reviews!! U guys make me feel all fluffy and Fuzzy!! Ha-ha

To those who reviewed; No this isn't about the movie king Arthur, to be honest I was never fussed on the Movie loll and its going to be more based on the Legends. I will be introducing more of the Knights later on in this Fan fiction. And yes they will eventually be going back into the days of Camelot etc although its going to take a while but very excited about writing it!!:D And any Latin that I have put in this is most likely from wikilepedia considering I don't know Latin loll so if u know Latin and it doesn't make sense. Sorry .

I used a snippet from the poem 'The lady of Shallot' I did not write this poem therefore I do not claim any rights to it; all rights go to the poet etc…

"There she weaves by night and day

A magic web with colours gay. She has heard a whisper say, A curse is on her if she stay To look down to Camelot. **She knows not what the curse may be, **And so she weaveth steadily, **And little other care hath she, **The Lady of Shalott "

Chapter 5

She put Zephyrian into a slow canter as she turned the corner to go out of the stable grounds; the course was built by Gwen herself, the jumps fashioned out of old Pine tree wood she had found in the forest of Drumkeeragh next to the grounds. She slowed the horde to a stop and turned her head to the Forest, she sighed, the pine trees looked like fields of Christmas trees, valiant greens and browns among the light drizzled mist that cling to the air and seemed to form a low ring encircling around the forest. It seemed to hug the trees and dance its way through. The mist had a fresh smell of rain in an early morning; it would rain soon, it had that dewy feel to the air. She patted Zephyrian and stroked the mare's main and smiled, horses always brought her comfort they were her heaven. The horse's ears pricked up and Guinevere's head shot round to see eyes watching her. Lance, Lorna and Heather all stood with admiring eyes. The girl could rise without a saddle and reins! And watching how she controlled the horse without any man made objects; she spoke the horse's language. It was like..her bond with…Lorna and heather side glanced to watch lance, his eyes dancing with a glimmer of hope and admiration and adoration for this girl. Her hair escaped the pins and flowed freely flowing the horse's silver white carefully threaded main in the wind. With their eyes darting from Gwen to Lance they could see the light that both had left on for each other. Gwen leaned down and whispered soft Welsh into the horse's ear and the horse, trotted along the marshy grounds to stand before her friends. She looked as if she was a war leader sitting on her tall and valiant and triumphant stallion about to call commands and ride into battle.

Gwen slipped down off the horse and turned her attention to her friends trying not to blush like a little child, "Hey, you guys are early." she scratched the back of her head awkwardly.

Lance's gaze darted everywhere except for Gwen's eyes, "We thought we would come early, get most of it done so we wouldn't have to stay up all night." He chuckled lightly.

Gwen's lips twisted into a grin that showed she was trying. "Well give me a minute to put put the horse away and get changed."

Gwen flopped onto the floor with a bag of Salted Crisps and glanced at the lock10pm and they were still at this presentation business! Gwen sighed and pulled a text book towards her,

"And I thought this presentation was going to be easy!" Groaned Heather, exasperated and she collapsed on the floor.

"Gwen where's your bathroom?" asked Lorna curiously.

"Down the hall first on the right" Gwen said as she skimmed through the lines and letters written by a computer's hand.

Lorna got up and wondered off down the dark hall, did she say first on the right? Or first on the left? Lorna stood between the two doors, her parents were out so she couldn't ask them and going back and asking Gwen would be making a blonde moment of herself when she was a brunette. Lorna reached for the door handle and felt a shock of electricity, _blasted static!_ She shook her hand and opened the door and stepped through the door, this didn't smell like a bathroom! She got her phone out and held the camera flash light up to the room, This must have been her Dads office for it smelt of Tea Tree oil and aniseed, the room was neat and tidy, newspaper articles of King Arthur historical artefact findings were framed and hung straight in the walls among with old high school trophies it looked like and the glint of silver and bronze were caught in the eye of the camera Flash light, Lorna moved forward cautiously towards the mahogany wood desk, careful not to disturb anything. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that no shadows on the hallway walls were coming and she knew her friends would be too engrossed in those silly text books to notice her phantom like absence. A Newspaper report was sitting on the desk, Lorna carefully read the highlight at the top and suddenly felt her stomach boil and tie into knots,

"EVIDENCE OF THE LADY OF THE LAKE REVEALED!"

"The Sword of 'Freedom' Excalibur was found early this morning and is thought to date back into the 6th Centaury! The sword is now in the hands of and Dr. Elen, Arthurian historians noted and renowned for their acute accuracy in the Archaeological studies of King Arthur."

"The sword is known in the famous legend to have risen out of the water as it was forged in the dark and flaming depths of a conflagration for 'the dragon'…."

Lorna shut her eyes tight to battle the welling tears, as she grabbed the article and scrunched it up into her pocket she caught the dangerous but all too familiar silver light blink at her, sending a shiver through her as it warned her as she could see the moon light burn into the engraving,

" A caelo usque ad centrum, ab aeterno

a fortiori, ab antiquo ,ab imo pectore, ab incunabulis, ad hominem, ad victoriam ,ad victoriam ,ad vitam aeternam Ex cineribus resurgam ad pedem litterae dux bellorum Rubra Dracon. ",Lorna whispered with wide eyes. " So this is…" She was cut off as she saw the shadow of a person walk down the hall way thrown onto the natural lighted wall in front of her, she covered the inscription that burned through her veins with its scarlet cloth and hovered as still as a statue and covered her mouth with her hand to drown out the sound of her breathing. She waited in anxious suspense her heart beat could be heard in her ears and she silently gulped down her heart that was in her throat. The black silhouette paused as Lorna heard Heather call Gwen back and the shadow faded, Lorna quickly ran out of the room with silent feet and ran into the bathroom, flushed the chain and casually composed herself and walked out to them as if nothing had happened.

As the sapphire blanket set in Lorna watched the diamonds twinkle and spin out the window's of the pool side door, she heard a rustle and pretended as if she was asleep but peeked out through the Zip to see Gwen under Lance's covers, as she used to when she was 5. A Girlish, light-hearted giggle emerged and Lorna raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

She heard lance's river like voice calm and sooth Gwen and she caught the reflection of lance's hair and lips in her hair in the window,

"Oi! u two, before u get it on," Lorna coughed , she glanced at heather and back to lance and Gwen as they poked their heads out of the covers on the sofa, she could see Gwen's shirt had slipped on her left side to reveal the bare curve of her shoulder and collar bone. Gwen felt the heat rush and spark flames in her cheeks.

"Up for a little joke?" Lorna grinned raising her eyebrows a couple of times in great humour pointing at Heather to like a light and sleeping like a log on the air bed on the floor, curled up like a little baby. Gwen and lance nodded.

Lorna lance and Gwen got up and tip toed around heather, Lorna had mentioned she was that out she wouldn't hear or feel them move her airbed out onto the patio.

Lorna signalled them to lift it carefully and set it on the water in the swimming pool. Gwen grabbed her mobile phone and with a smirk started to record heather skimming and floating around in the pool underneath the moon and the star's light. Lorna winked at Lance and Lance's phone, while being held up to Heather's ear, suddenly burst into sound playing Thriller! Lorna was on the floor rolling around in wild fits of laughter as heather squealed kicked and bolted and splashed her way into the freezing icy water. Lance laughed and started to do the all to famous dance to 'Thriller'.

Gwen's laughter died off as Heather rose from the pool like a zombie, cursing words written all over her face as she came toward lance, Lorna and Gwen,

"Ermm guys, RUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Gwen heard the bell of school screech and as she ran to make sure the doors wouldn't close and the caretakers lock them on her she scrambled all her books up and ran like the wind, so very near her finishing line, until she dropped her books that she was trying to hold on tight to. _Noooooo!!!_ She frantically bent down all flustered to find a girl with Sky blue eyes meeting hers and hands helping her with picking her books up, the Girl had blonde hair, poker straight and she smiled, "My names Anthea, but right now we need to get into school!!" they ran off together and just caught the school doors while opened, Gwen slumped down the wall of the school panting and already exhausted. She looked up to see that the girl was still standing there, that face, those eyes…where had she seen them. She shrugged the baffled confusion off her shoulders.


	6. Elaine

Im not updating anymore until Thunder Yoshi updates her king Arthur fan fic!! :-P hehe but yes this is kinda rushed lol i thought this was a boring chapter so sorry if its crap lol and thanks for the reviews u guys are thee best:-]

Chapter 6

Anthea huh? Even though she was nice enough, sweet and pleasant Gwen didn't trust that silky glaze her eyes had. Yet she ignored her instincts to avoid her like the plague or the case of swine flu that has appeared out of Pandora's Box and made a sudden epidemic! There was a fibre of Anthea's being that Guinevere couldn't attach herself to. Something that wasn't in place. Guinevere shook the hand anthea had held out and from that moment Guinevere felt like she had been frozen and cut in to two, her world had suddenly gone blurred Anthea hand was as hot as hell, yet Gwen's was as cold as ice, Gwen hastily let go of anthea's hand and stumbled and put a hand out to steady her but a loud shrill screamed in her ears, the high pitched voice turning into to an evil cackle of laughter her world went black as she spiralled.

"I think she ran too much-"

"On an empty stomach most likely, the girl is as thin as a cracker!"

"I -hig-hly doub-t th-at..." Groaned Guinevere recovering her senses slowly, it was coming back to her. The over-powering smell of penicillin and and the stench of the lemon off the first aid anti-septic wipes dramatically filled her nostrils flowing to the back of her throat making her wan to gag, she disguised it by coughing. They wouldn't have known any different considering she had just passed out! She felt as if needles were being jabbed into her throughout her entire body, her bowels twisted into knots and her finger tips felt like ice. The nurse from what she could make out from the black on the go shadows moved frantically and dramatically flung without care a cold compress Gwen's way, but to Gwen's dismay it landed on her mouth and froze her lips within 2 seconds, did she get this out of the freezer or something?! Gwen slowly moved it onto brow, and tried to keep her grip on reality but as she felt the soft touch of the big warm hands slowly fluff her pillow and gently, ever so gentle and with care Gwen could not stress enough, moved her head where she fainted.

_Guinevere walked over to the window of her room, the carefully crafted stone work felt cool under her small and delicate pale hands, she looked down to the grounds of Camelot and the Weapon practise fields that were beneath her window. She smiled as she saw Kay wave at her, she dipped her head in was a man in his prime 2 years older than Arthur, you could easily tell they were not related by blood, Kay had a messy reddish tinge to his straight locks, the emerald green eyes, Arthurs brown eyes, warm and deep stood out like a sore thumb amongst the emerald eyed. Kay had a warriors build a lot like the men, yet sadly he had injured his sword arm in the battle of Mount Badon as they as one drove the Saxons away and out of the land into the rocky ferocious waters of the west cost. Kay was Arthur's brother, well theoretically speaking his half brother considering everyone knew the tale and the truth to Arthur's birth. She folded her arms and giggled to herself as she lent against the stone work of the wall. It was fall and she could see the heads of glittering Golds and flaming flushed scarlet reds mixed with auburns and chestnuts. She watched the last of the cherry blossom fly away from its mothering trees. The seasons were changing the tide was turning, she was but 19 and already Queen of Camelot, yet she felt as if she was but thirty and nine! And her beloved Arthur, her right hand her husband, her lover, her ling, her Lord was twenty and two come Christmas Eve, and their 2 year Anniversary the next day. She waved at Gareth and Lamorak as they nodded at her, then Lancelot walked past, stopping and stealing a long gaze at the beauty that was Guinevere. Her heart jumped up into her throat she blushed and let her gaze dart to anywhere but him. He was a man of honour, substance and power, Arthur's right hand on the cross(death metaphor for battlefield trying to convey that its that bad.) she wanted to gaze at him with the same longing and passion in his eyes tat stabbed her heart, yet eyes were watching and she cursed the eyes under her breathe fiercely. She managed to look below and found he was gone, like that. Like wind blowing the ash and dust away from the Battle fields. Tears hit the hard stone, they fell like broken glass._

Anthea stood stunned and shocked that Will had fled to Guinevere's aid with one stride! How anthea wished with every fibre of her being that she could be in Guinevere's place being held by will in his big and strong, manly hands. She had only been there two weeks! Why should Guinevere get all the attention and be the gossip for the school! Guinevere had been out for 10 seconds! Anthea turned her back furious and fuming, the rage building up like a volcano; this was just the start of the more agonising torture her heart had to endure while it was chained to the wall already! Anthea breathed in she was sure and dint doubt that Will heard her loud sigh, pining for his attention. Still her wish did not come true. She turned and froze; gaping Wills Lips were on Guinevere's lips!


	7. Heaven, hell and Halos

Heyyyy thanks for the reviews!!! ^_^ can't wait to see what u think for this chapter :P LOL

Anthea felt the red rage build inside of her, her nostrils flared her face burned. She walked out, tears welling in her eyes. Her hero since childhood had had his heart stolen by a red-headed wench! Her parents weren't even born into a high family unlike anthea's parents, Anthea's dad was deputy Prime minister to Will's father the Prime minister of the country!

Gwen's eyes opened and she near hit the roof! "GET OFF ME YOU JERK!! YOU CREEP!!" Gwen screamed as she ran to the sink and started to drink handfuls of water and spat it back out down the sink. Why did guys have to be like this? Here we go again. She wanted to disinfect her mouth. Yuck! She shot him daggers as she wiped her mouth with a paper towel. If looks could kill will would have been long gone! She saw an amused look sweep across his face.

"Better then?" he sneered, wondering what it would be like to run his hands through her scarlet crusade of hair. She was just so-sexy when feisty!

"I would have been 10 times better if u hadn't made that little performance..." spat Gwen her shoulders tensing up. He walked towards her, she backed into the patient's bed but as she fell she caught a thread of his school tie on her bracelet and pulled him on to the bed with her. She felt his heart race against her chest. She blushed as she felt her soldiers and their wall of defence fall and they didn't even put up a fight. She had found a way to let him in and it scared her. She was letting him break all the rules. Where she was looking now his touch sent tingles running through her veins. Her breathing caught up with the rhythm of his. Will bent his head to whisper in Gwen's ear. "Gwen I know we have only known each other for a short passing of time, yet ive loved u from the day I first set eyes on you..." Gwen's eyes widened in shock and fear, he breathed in the warm scent of vanilla, "You are the sun and heaven on earth to me." He could feel Gwen trembling beneath him; he ran a finger over her face, falling into the line of her jaw, tracing his fingers along it. She saw the rain had turned into sun, she felt it hit on them, and wake them up to what was happening. For an odd reason she wanted to stay like this forever. A majestic and mysterious power had taken hold of her and she couldn't brake out of its chains. She had time on her hands and so did he. She felt him bend his lips to her neck and plant a small soft kiss on her flesh, sending ripples through her skin. Will had kissed more girls than he could count for on his hand, but never had he been afraid to kiss a girl before. She heard him gulp and lifted his face to hers. She searched his eyes, finding them only shining like stars only for her; she laid a hand on his smooth and shaven cheek. She expected for him to reject her hand as if she had been burned. Yet she wanted to search ever inch of his face with eyes and hands, her lips. Why did he suddenly seem so appealing to her now? He was locked in her innate sweetness, her laughter, her quick tempered teasing, her girlish tantrums mixed with anger, her blossom of passion she held for anything she wanted. He had fallen into a pool of stars. The liquid song of their once unvented feelings. He now felt the feelings vent. She felt his strong arms shadow her and give her precious fire-struck moments as he, with slow passion, burned her lips with his own, the world had dissolved and they had become a tangled spirit in the light of a halo.

Anthea felt the tears dry and she saw the ever growing figure of lance nearing towards her. She smirked and her sky blue eyes grew dark, her smirk widened and her lips twisted into a snarl. A plan was afoot. She wondered if Lance knew about Gwen's little incident. Why do I get the feeling she didn't mean about Gwen fainting? She cooly composed herself and messed up her hair a little, turned and leaned against the locks, her hand on her hip, pushing out her chest and residing in low light till he walked closer. Her eyes for s split second I could have swore glowed red....!

She creeped out from beneath the dark depths, and batted her eyelashes and Lance smiled innocently, "Hey lance, did you hear Gwen fainted earlier?"

Shock and concern flew over Lance's face; he had already fallen into her corrupted plan. "No! Where is she? Nurses? She Okay?" Worry edged in his voice as it croaked, she could see his heart sink in his eyes, and Anthea felt no remorse for what she was about to do.

"She's in the Nurses, go see for yourself..." a sullen expression matched the sympathy in her voice for Lancelot. She followed close behind Lancelot as they walked towards the door, they didn't need to go in for through the window they could see Will and Gwen joined at the mouth. She watched beneath a frown of excitement that she found in Lance's pain. Lance's breath quickened and came in rapid shots. He felt his heart being stabbed as he watched will's lips move on Gwen's. The ripping of his heart tore him apart wrenching the last ray of sun away in his life he couldn't bare to watch anymore, he managed to stumble away clutching his breast where his heart was. Gwen with Will? But they hated each other; his worst Nightmare had come true. He could almost hear their words of promise echo in his ears. The words leading him unwillingly to his cold and lonely fait. He couldn't bare life without Gwen, not to see the sun enflame and rise like a phoenix on her hair, the sapphire eyes that glinted with a smile every time they saw him, her soft and apple sweet smile and her gentle and tender heart , the centre fibre of her being, he would miss that most. The late night phone calls to Gwen all seemed like they were lost in the mists as if their promises were gone for good. Lance's heart and head were in uproar with each other, his heart losing the debate.

History class was always in an uproar of voices arguing over certain topics in what was meant to be free speeched debates. But today it was deadly quiet. Silence was thick. Gwen sat awkwardly beside Will, forcing Lancelot to sit beside Lorna looking disrupted and ill. The whole table had been disrupted Will beside Gwen at the head of the table, Lancelot and Anthea on the right of the table, and Heather and Lorna on the left of the table. Gwen shifted awkwardly as she caught the dark frown of Lance's eyebrows. She was quick to look away; she couldn't bare the tension between them two. She noticed Will was very stiff and glanced with empathy straight from his heart at lance. Gwen thought to herself silently as she caught the look of disapproval on Lorna's face_, why must we be caught in the web of fait and wait for it to tamper with our lives as if we are a child's Doll House! Lance looks like a dog without a bone. A shadow......_ Will grabbed her hand under the table and squeezed it, she quickly turned her head towards him as he looked at the bored, he couldn't know Gwen loved lance she shuddered and he felt it run through her hand she gulped and squeezed her eyes shut. Will knew. Will knew Gwen had loved Lance more than words could say, ever since she was ever so young. She watched him take the blow like a soldier, he stiffened more. She hoped desperately that no one else could see it. His brown eyes had gone dark the life had slowed in them.

"Class I have just had an email from the principal, about time mind you, that she ha granted us permission for a School trip to Wales and England in parts, visiting the historical sights of King Arthur and those related to the legend!" announced Miss Halus excitedly. She watched the class and their voices quickly surround her ears with the babble of excitement coursing through the classes' veins, yet she watched Gwen curiously with narrowed eyes. She quietly laughed with herself at the thought.

Gwen looked outside and it sprung to her while watching the rain crash, she could be going back to Northgallis! She had always longed to go back ever since she moved from it, but why was she dreading it now. She looked to the door, the way out she wanted to make it fast she didn't want her tears to hit and shatter like crystal. " Dum vita est, spes est" the long forgotten Latin words of her late grandfather rang in her ears, she didn't even know what it meant! Latin was never used! She groaned, why was it always her?

Authors note: don't mind the sudden switch into first person narrative I put it there for a reason hehe ^__^ LOL anyways cant wait to see what u guys think as I said and hope u guys enjoy it lol the best is yet to come. Lol.


	8. The Watcher, The protector?

NOTE: I do not really know anything about symbols etc so I'm just kind of making it up. So if it actually means something don't take it seriously LOL. This is just a short chapter so is can push on to the good stuffs LOL:-P I hope you can picture the imagery that i can picture in my head when you read this lol.. looking forward to reviews and any constructive criticism lol

Miss Halus walked down the corridor and came to a door with an electronic codex for the security purposes. Typing IN the code, Halus looked over her shoulder and walked through the open door making sure it was quick to close behind her. Miss Sophia Halus was a secretive person; she had that twinkle in the back of her eyes, the shadow of mystery about her. With huge Emerald eyes and shoulder length chestnut brown threads of wavy hair that shined in the fire wall torches. As flames danced on her hair while walking slowly down the curling stone steps. The walls of warm stone were damp and clammy, the droplets of water seeking its way through the cracks in the walls fell and she couldn't hear it land. IT just kept falling and falling. It was a long way down, she shivered as chills went shot up her spine, she turned to the wall and pushed slightly on a stone tile making the wall shake and move to one side to let her though. As she walked through it was like she had entered into a paranormal world, her chestnut hair grew and fell in long waves down to her hips and her black trousers and plain white t-shirt opted for a long medieval styled gown of emerald green edged with a light yellow thread along the curves of the dress. Her walked quickened and her gown swished with every step, her walk could tell many stories that were going on in her mind right now. The thin beaten silver circlet rested around her head and came to a dip on her brow, the glow of a cool moonstone entwined in Celtic silver swirls and cast in aynthisists, glinting in the firelight and along with the green gown she wore the gleaming moon white robes, lined with silver hair for thread, of a Priestess. Yet the very thin black robes beneath were that of an enchantress. She was not to be tampered with. Dangling from her neck was a silver key, the moon stone winking the fire light, she lifted her head proudly as she came to a set of old double wooden doors marked with 3 large magnificent circles entwined in each other.

Stepping through the door, the light of the early Moon hit her in the face like a slap. The Pearl's (moon) light highlighting the engraved markings of a star behind a crescent moon carved recklessly into the ancient wooden floor. The room was empty apart from an altar beneath the large window, a small but clear vial of a thin lilac liquid that sparkled in the Luna light and a sapphire rose in a glass case, a white shimmer glinting in the still , grey-blue darkness of the night. Her eyes locked on the vial. As her arms slip from opening the grand double doors she took her fatal steps towards the Vial. She paused at the altar and opened the old dusty book that was gathering cobwebs, a loud shriek sounded as she tore the page out from the spine. Grabbing the vial she sneaked it down in the chest of her gown as she looked around her, over her shoulders. She sharply looked at the rose and her eyes narrowed like cat eyes as it cast a white light that blinded. She put her arm across to shield her eyes. The white light faded into a shadow of a glimmer. She held out her hand, palm upwards and muttered an unknown ancient tongue. Slowly chanting, the Rose disappeared. Replaced with a black and withered rose petal. She smiled proudly in satisfaction that her job had been done. As she walked out, a shadow with bright flamed orange eyes full of vengeance laughed, following her swift movements, the shadow snarled white teeth like a cats gleamed as it slipped out of the room following the Old One.


	9. Triangle

Ok chapter 9 is here hope you like and please review, im looking forward to what you will think about Gwen , Lance and Will now.

Chapter 9

Gwen and zehyriann cantered along the Hilled stone roads, that reminded her of the roman roads, in the forest, the mist hung low and thin below the horses legs and a certain chill entered the air and swept through her loosely pinned hair and embraced her, She stopped on the top of the highest cliff hill of the forest, looking down on the forestation and the silver streak beyond the viridian horizon of trees that was the wide and open ocean, The sea of escape. Will loves the sea she thought to herself he had told her when he finishes school and setteled down he'd love to live with his wife beside the sea or at least a river or lake. In her clouds of dazed thoughts she was rudely awaked from her dreams of love by Zephyriann's ears pricking up beneath her finger tips and her nostrils flared and her hooves started to dig into the dirt and gravel, Gwen felt eyes on her back, their narrow stare beneath those black brows burn into her back and scar her, making his mark.

_There she sat, on top of her white stallion without reigns and any type of control items, a true born leader! Her Magnificent flames burning down her back, colours of scarlet and gold threads entwining each other in long smooth curls. Her majestic power created an aroma that was powerful and would make any man bend their knee to her. Her Sapphire eyes sparkled like the Mist surrounding them, baring the expression of passion. The Birds sang along to her soft and silky sing song, her voice, like stars slipping into the night sky, Angel like. The Forest had stood still as she turned around and saw him. Time had stopped just for them, the birds had stopped as her song died and faded, the grass stood still as the wind like the song disappeared and the sun started to split its rays through the trees that had paused holding their breaths. He forest surroundings bringing out her natural beauty. The sky blue gown she wore, lightly threaded with a silk white ribbon for decoration around the leaves and the low neckline. It was like a spear had been pushed through his heart to know she was the property of the King his dearest friend. ___Lance shook his head, what a day dream that was! Yet she was there still looking at him in shock and despair, desperation to reach out to him beamed like light from her eyes into his. He frowned, he couldn't help it. He didn't know how to react when the damage had already been done, no one could save him. Seeing the big smile on Wills face was enough and seeing him purr like a well fed cat! He looked away and turned his black stallion around.

"Lance!" She cried, tears edging in her voice.

He firstly froze, and looked at the ground, his back to him, he slid off his horse and turned walking to the middle in-between their horses, "What?" he said ignorantly and folded his arms putting all his weight on to his right foot.

Gwen gulped seeing his wounded pride, "I-I" she stuttered at first and he groaned and turned to walk back to his horse, "I didn't know u rode horses too!" she scolded herself and she wanted to slap herself, his heart was broken because of her and all she could say was she didn't he rode a horse! There were better things to say, things that needed to be said. He turned and shot her daggers, and sulked off angrily , his step thudding along the gravel on the ground, and swung himself up onto his horse and muttered his back to her, "I hope you are happy!" and with that happy note he kicked his horse into a fast gallop . Gwen's anger rose, he didn't even give her a chance, she whispered to zehyriann and galloped after Lance.

Will leg is horse by the reigns up the hill and down the little part of trampled ground down to the crystal clear lake, he sat on the big stone with vines and ivy wrapped around it suffocating it. He watched as his horse drank from the spring lake, its small waterfalls all connecting into something perfect and pure. He was looking forward to the trip to England and Wales with the school and being with his new girlfriend, it was only 2 days away. The air has suddenly felt sour to him, the grass and the bracken he saw lying on the ground had died and was now brown and black.

"Oh come on! You know damn well I didn't want any of this! How could you think that?" She cried with defiance in her eyes as she slid off her horse. "What the hell is going on!?"

"You know damn well what the hell is going on!" he spat.

The female voice groaned in exasperation, "You know what if you are going to play silly huffing games, go do it to someone else and waste their time!" She hissed coldly, shaking with anger.

"I am not huffing, how do you think I feel? You are so selfish just because you are seeing HIM! He was supposed to be my best friend, he freaking knew I was going to ask you out!" The male voice yelled almost hurting his throat as he croaked on the last note. "I freaking love you can you not see that? All those nights on the phone and sneaking out when we ere kids did they mean nothing to you!? God!" The male beat on a tree with his fist in frustration, he had not meant to say any of that.

The female drew back for a moment in hesitation until his words from his heart sunk in, "I- I had an idea but-"She gulped as she moved towards him and place her hand on his arm he was quick to shrug it off and stop the inflammation that soured through him at her touch, "-I had to block it from my mind, but-never could block it from my heart...."

He turned and looked down at her as she looked up at him; he clasped her small hands in his and held them to his chest, "Did you mean that? That you could never block me and you, us from your heart?" he searched her eyes.

She stepped closer, he let go of her hands and they slid down her sides and he pulled her up hard against his warm body, she rested her hand son his chest, satisfied, forgetting everything as her stars were set aligned in a run away sky, Gone was morning light. She looked directly at him, her face growing closer to his. "Yes. I feel it in my heart..." He bent down and brushed his lips to hers, she let his love encompass her and let herself give in to the defeat in his holocaust of love. His lips moving on hers he started pull away once done, but she was having none of it and pulled him towards her again and planted her lips on his, growing a rose of their love, sharp thorns encircling it, protecting it, this felt like the rising of the sun across the horizon, indescribable as she kissed him back with all the flowers of her passion, the flare of their love the phoenix that had finally found its wings to fly had found vent from its captive cage, locked in now broke free. Will withdrew from hiding behind the tree and backed away in pure silence his thoughts all over the place. He felt like bursting through the trees, marking his territory to Lance that she was his! He hopped onto his horse and ran Lance and Gwen.....


	10. Dont leave me

Chapter 10 :-D yay LOL anyway hope you enjoy it may get pretty confusing though lol

Gwen's alarm squealed at her, she groaned and rolled over to see it was 3am! If she had known the trip to Wales and England had acquired her to get up at 3am she wouldn't have gone. She lazily fumbled to turn the pestering sound, like nails on a chalk board, off and switch the light on. She sat up and saw her phone vibrating on the side of the, she rested her head against the headboard of her bed, Lance again. Ever since that kiss in the forest he had been texting and calling her non stop while she was trying to avoid him. She just didn't feel comfortable around him while she was seeing Will. Will had been very quiet yesterday while they were out at KFC, she remembered Lance from across the table shifting uncomfortably while Lorna and heather chatted away. She shrugged maybe it was because he wasn't exactly a big fan of boats. Jumping out of bed, she headed over to her dressing table and sat down in front of it brushing the tangles out of her hair, she looked to a picture of lance giving Gwen a piggy back in a frame, smiles on each other's faces, she sighed and slammed it down so the smiles died. She loved Will, and she didn't plan on ruining that relationship with a silly little kiss that meant nothing with lance. Yet Will knew, how couldn't he?, that they had always shared a special something between their friendship, it just never found vent but kept it's self locked away. Gwen sighed, although that Kiss was amazing and it did feel right.... She looked in the mirror, guilt creeping its way into her heart. If Will knew it would break him. But to be honest she didn't even think of what she was doing or who she would hurt. Her eyes cast on her reflection, she could see herself staring back at her, and she didn't know who that was. All she knew was that she couldn't be a stone around their neck, and that she was determined not to let happen.

Putting her make up on to cover up her lies and guilt, she shrugged and got dressed, yelling at herself inside that what Will didn't know, couldn't hurt him. Yet did she know what he doesn't know could hurt him. Pulling forcefully on her suitcase handle and made a racket going down the stairs to be looked at in an odd fashion by her mum and dad. She noticed her Mum and Dad were fully dressed and ready to go. They smiled at her and buzzed around her, they were more excited about it than Gwen was! Her Mum kept rambling on about how they were going to stay in Camelot Castle and how they were going to travel to Caerleon and everywhere, Gwen tended to zone out and into her little own world considering it was the early hours of the morning. Having parents who were Arthurian historians was seriously no fun at times! Gwen groaned and buried her face in her arms as she sat at the breakfast table.

She walked through the doors of the school, the bright light bulbs blinding her. She felt her stomach turn into knots, she was more nervous going through them doors than she had ever felt before, more nervous than the time she walked through them doors on her first day at the school. She walked over to will her Heels clicking on the heated ceramic tiles, he saw her out of the corner of her eye and smiled and grabbed her by the waist, she looked sleepy and her hair was messed up slightly , he bent his head and kissed her, Gwen could feel Lance's eyes , hot and dark, burning into her back. And for that purpose she clung to Will, and his facial features looked pretty satisfied that he had this girl hanging off his neck. He had won this round for now. He side glanced at Lance and looked away in sorrow.

Gwen curled up in a ball on the diner seats at the table on the Stena Line HSS boat to Hollyhead, Wales, she was snuggled under Wills arm while he was reading, and her red head all that was peaking out from under will's coat cocooned around her. Heather and Lorna sat playing Cards and Lance sat with his elbow on the table, head in his hand doodling mindlessly, not in reality, his head in space. He couldn't take the silence anymore, and the chit chatter, the shrilling noise of the gabling games was driving him nuts and giving him a head ache. And his heart wanted to scream, he had to get out of here or at least get to somewhere where he didn't have to watch Gwen cuddle up to Will, even though Lorna had reminded him , in fact more or less warned him, that Gwen is Will's.

He slammed his pen on the table, making Lorna and heather's heads turn sharply towards him, Will scoffed and in the heat of his fire, he stormed off after Lance. A face like thunder. "That can not be good..." she muttered in a low voice to heather careful of anybody over-hearing, they both looked at Gwen asleep on the chair.

"Cheat!!" Squealed Gwen outraged as she flung the cards down on the table and folded her arms in a childish sulk.

Heather tutted and threw her cards down, "You fix this every single time!" she slouched and folded her arms with Gwen and looked away in disgust and frustration.

Lorna grinned, her head, Gwen thought, wouldn't be able to fit through the door of the coach they were travelling on. Will ruffled Gwen's hair; Gwen playfully slapped him on the shoulder and smiled as things finally were starting to settle back into their normal places. Yet Gwen's thoughts of a final happiness trailed off when she saw the finger imprints, violent and a bright red, dug into Lances tanned flesh of his wrist she lifted her head and at that point Lance swiftly moved his wrist under the table and met her eyes and frowned at her, she wanted to gasp as she suddenly thought of Will and turned to him, breathing back her frustration and anger for Will. They had obviously had a scrap about somewhere along the line when she was asleep. She looked to the full sized windows and saw the waves crashing lightly into each other, the water as dazzling as diamonds and as clear, the sea gulls flew in a suttle breeze, and the sky was as blue as topaz, she could roughly see the outline of the Misty Welsh Mountains. She suddenly felt through her anger a sense of warmth, love and belonging. Finally, she at last felt like she was home.

Getting off the coach, Gwen threw her hood up threw the sharp and penetrating rain she could see Lancelot two heads in front of her, Will was helping with the bags, this was a fantastic time to grab Lance aside. Being thin enough she slithered past the people in front of her and tugged Lance on the arm._ Through the rain, hitting like knives on a table, she threw her diamond blue cloak hood over her head and picking up her skirts made a dash from beneath the shallow depths of the castle out into the rain and to the stables, this was her last chance to have words with him, things that needed to be said in their sweet surrender. She ducked past the Stable groomers and tugged on Lancelot's sleeve, he turned around in so=hock and she pulled her hood down in a light anger. Her eyes pleaded with him, her hands twisting in front of her. They both stared at each other in horror_

"_You will not do it Lancelot!" She shrieked_

_He wiped his brow roughly and drew a trembling sigh, "I have to Gwen!"_

_He held his hands out in front of her helplessly, "You will not do it Lancelot! I forbid you!" She cried shakingly" Lancelot can you not see? Are you that blind! She has duped me! She has duped you! She has duped us all!" She whirled away clutching her aching head wishing for the angel of death to come and slash her down._

_She heard him gulp, "But I took her, twice! And she was a virgin!" _

_Gwen flew around furiously, "Spare me the details!" She cried._

_He moved towards her and gripped her shoulders, shaking her until she would look up at him, he held hard and she felt his fingers cut into her flesh so she couldn't take off through the suppressed atmosphere. "Her family came in the morning and found us Gwen! It's the least I could do if-"Gwen clapped her hands over her ears and screamed "-If she bares a child! Gwen I'm betrothed to-"_

_Gwen screamed again and swooned, fatigue and the cold weather settling into her small body, he caught her and held her steadily on her feet, " No Lancelot, She has her Reward! You go too far! You kill me here surely as you stand here in front of me!" She gulped choking back her sobs "I can not bare this Lancelot! What more o you want from me!"_

_He cried hoarsely, "I'm not a brutal man Gwen understand this, but- she was a – and I- Caused her pain-"_

_Gwen sighed heavily and looked away from his face in total defeat and despair, "I forbid it" She muttered coldly "I am Queen, I will not let you leave me."_

_He took her in his arms then, he slowly stroked her hair caressing each thread, "But Arthur is King, I only need the King's blessing-"Gwen shook her head, wow that was like entering a totally new dimension she thought. She tugged on Lance's sleeve, looked about her and quickly dragged him behind the Coach._


	11. The Betrayal

Chapter 11

The night they stayed in the B and B on the edge of Hollyhead, Anthea sat in her room, trying on a blue top that was similar to Gwen's, in the mirror she smiled at herself, happy with the red hair extensions she had gotten the hairdresser to clip in before the trip. She finished the last curl of the hair extension, she sprayed sprits of Vanilla sugar perfume and grabbed her blue scarf and looked outside, the sky was dark and the lighting of the street lamps reflected in the water trickling along the road and into the drains. She sniffed, smelling the acrid sent of wood burning in a spitting fire somewhere out there, how she despised fire! She snorted unkindly, and lifted her chin, her skin frowning in the low lamp light. Yet remembering her duty she swept out of the room hastily, pulling the sapphire blue scarf over and around her hair, only having the red extended curls showing.

The next morning Gwen scuffled anxiously around her room, irritating Lorna as Gwen was throwing everything about the place, making it look like a bomb had gone off, looking for her blasted blue scarf! Lorna cursed under her breath.

"Gwen you have probably just left it on the coach, calm down" Lorna assumed.

Gwen sighed and nodded and started to tidy her mess back up.

Gwen didn't even the knock on the door and Lorna answering it.

Lorna wasn't shocked when she saw it was Will, but was shocked to see that something was troubling him. He looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"Will hey!" she practically jumped on him.

"Gwen I need to talk to you, come outside with e into the garden." Will whispered in her ear and took her by the hand.

"But what about all this mess!" Lorna shouted after them from down the hall, which was pointless she thought.

There was a certain sorrow and worry that crossed Will's step. He led her to the fountain, Gwen bowed her head, prepared for the worst, the water was resting and the air was still, the roses of the rose garden had been cut back as they had died in the cold weather, bruised apples rolled from their aging trees into the corners of the walled garden. Will glanced at Gwen quickly and he looked a different man. His eyes glinted hard, bright and also looked cold, ice could have been shot out of them. Gone was the sympathy, gone was the warmth he had his face set in stone, she had never seen him in all his anger before like this.

"Is anthea a friend to you?" he enquired his eyes set on the Dragon fountain, water dripping from it and into the silence of the air. He clasped his hands in a knot behind his back.

Gwen raised an eye brow, "Well yeah we get along..." she replied. Failing to see what the point of this question was she suddenly felt like crawling into a hole.

He looked very gentle and turned to her, his body pinching with sorrow, "Do you have any type of trust between you?" In the last week she had learned to trust Anthea, he saw her questioning herself in her face "Is it strong?"

"Well- I would like to think so, I mean after this past few weeks, yes."

"I don't think it goes both ways" through her confusion she noted that she didn't like the gentleness of his voice and it started to frighten her.

"What has happened Will? I know you" She said suddenly "please tell me."

Will sat her down on the side of the fountain, kneeling in front of her, he held hard to both of her hands, his grip was comforting and she drew strength from him.

"Gwen my friends, Kay, Gawain, Tristan and Gareth have all been chasing after Anthea for a while now, why do you think she has refused all their offers of a date continuously? They are the most popular guys in school next to me, trust worth and most gentle"

She didn't know whether to gasp or not, she stared Blankley into his eyes and shook her head, why did she feel like she had been here before? She sat speechless, waiting for what was coming, she knew it couldn't last. She was a small town girl dating the most popular guy in school. An explanation wasn't needed.

"I found Anthea in my bed last night" he said simply, his voice cold, "For a moment only, just one –i-i thought it was you, I could see a flash a flash of red curls slipping from under the bed sheets in the low lighting. You won't like this but she has the ruse of imitating your voice. For the briefest moment I thought you had escaped your friends and came to me," His smile was engraved into a shamed face, "My longing getting the better of me. But as soon as I neared her, she even smelt of you, I knew when I touched her hair, the feel, the colour just-" He ran a hand through his hair hastily"-But then-" he hesitated and bowed his head into her lap, feeling her pain through the grip he had on her hands, she felt her face grow red with anger and shame Her gaze fell miserably to the old and cracked grey paving stones, and clung to his warm hands, drawing strength. He looked up and back down"- revealing her heart mind and soul and-the will that commands her flesh. She said things to me I will not repeat for your sake Gwen Let me spare you that at least."

Gwen lost for woods shook her head, "It's only a stupid crush Will, and it will pass."

"No! Just keep her away from me!" it burst from him without force, Gwen could see he wanted to hit something as his anger at being partially duped rose quick. Gwen had to put the fire out.

"Are you certain It was Anthea?" she wanted to say more but the desperate tone of her voice made her choke.

He nodded slowly "Yes" he replied slowly but with sadness "I turned the light on."

Speaking of a light, a light itself went off in Gwen's head, "She does not know you have come to me?"

He looked up at her and stood and paced back and forth , the pacing he eventually became famous for, "No" he said simply then looked at her "What are you planning in that pretty little head?"

Gwen grinned shortly then rose from the fountain, "I will speak to her, no time like the present." Mixed emotions sounded in her voice.

"It will not pleasant, you will have to be stronger than you have been before my little rose."

She managed a small smile, "Definitely, how did she leave it with you though?"

For the first time that she had been dating him she had finally seen him glow red in the face, grow shy and embarrassed, "It's to my belief she is angry, she did storm off- her feelings are still self explanatory-"

Gwen grinned slightly, "Of course, you refused her, she has been scorned, Hell would be jealous! You need not worry about me Will; I know what road to take."

He walked over to her and finally took her in his arms, she couldn't be angry at him, he was innocent in this He caressed her un-brushed hair, "Lend me your strength Will."

His smile deepened, "I have a feeling we will need each other's strength!"

She laughed and the day was upon them


	12. Northgallis

This is just kind of a short update so i can keep pushing forward to get to the very good bits ;-)

And i will be updating my SailorMoon one very soon!!! ;-]

Chapter 12

Gwen sat on the coach along with Will, Kay and Lance playing chess and trying to sleep as they travelled beneath the stars, Gwen looked around her and out the window; she could see the thin pencil like lines of the mountains and the flakes of snow of Snowdonia standing out from the sheet of darkness. First stop Northgallis. Gwen smiled to herself; finally she was going to se her homeland! About bloody time she thought after being kept years apart form it!

"Checkmate, Kay" she said and smiled up at him.

"Damn! I nearly had your Knight!" he whispered and smirked up at her. "I don't like the way you are getting really good at this" he laughed, careful not to wake Lance or Will beside them.

The smallest laugh leaked its way out of Gwen's lips, "Well Kay, I know your moves, you use the same ones nearly every time." She pointed playfully at his Chess Pieces. "It's all about remembering your partner's tactics."

Gwen shifted and she suddenly leaned forward pushing the chest board gently out of the way, Kay looked at her, questioning her, "Kay, lemme ask you something." She motioned with her finger for him to lean closer as she looked around her, making sure they were alone, "Anything , little one, "being he was 6ft7, yeah she took his teasing lightly.

"Kay, I'm not rubbing salt in the wound but- I want to know why Anthea refused you and your friends. " She whispered and watched him nod, she recalled for the last 2 days Anthea had kept her head down and away from Will and her. "Understandable, but to be honest you know why she refused me and my mates. She is besotted by Will, literally" He watched Gwen's face, "She has been in love with him since she first saw him, and her family woks with his family, so she thinks she has all the right in the world to take him. But when you came along, my oh my did she get a wake up call and a slap on the face!" He laughed lightly at that last note and it even made Gwen soften and smile, colour gracing her cheeks. "If this is about what happened 3 nights ago, Will told me. To be frank Gwen, he was furious with her. He only has eyes or you Gwen, honestly. "He could see her doubt in her eyes and carefully took her hand in his.

"Thanks, "she said with a gentle kindness that no one else could posses.

He let go of her hand and nodded, "No thanks are in order, this you knew already, ". How he read her thoughts so! Bless him! "We are near Northgallis, only an hour away. "The excitement in her voice grew and Kay counted that she was taking note of the minutes by the second.

"So, tell me about Northgallis then?" Kay asked, he had suddenly as she opened her mouth begun to regret asking that question. He was going to be here for a while.

The bracken cracked and the earth beneath Gwen's foot crunched, sunlight looked like a mist as it split through the trees; the air was cool and crisp for 6am in the morning. She could hear the dripping and crashing of water alerted Gwen that they were near it! She shouted back for the others to catch up with her. Gwen's face automatically lit with an outrageous and uncontrollable excitement. Gwen pushed her way through the gates of thin tree branches, the paradise awaiting them.

Lorna dragged her little tired feet along the boulders, while heather hopped from one stone to another over the deep Crystal Lake, Will and Lance racing each other up the hills, Gwen cried down from the top of the mountain in the forest, impatient for them to come see what her world was. Gwen slid off the rocks and skipped off.

Ivy crawled its way up the rubble and what was left of the cool stone work, in its full bloom the Ivy gave it a certain pretty face to the rough architecture. The sun seeped its lemon light through the cracks in the walls, careful not to disturb any rubble on the ground they treaded lightly. Late to bloom roses entwined themselves in the Arch ways, the lemon light seemed to wink at them threw the arrow slits as they passed. Gwen thought this place had not changed one bit since she last saw it at the age of 4, and nothing had been disturbed or ruined. It had not crumbled. It reminded her of a story of the Man who could not be moved. This, once a, treasure would fight with anyone who disturbed it. Gwen climbed up the circling steps, keeping close to the wall for something to hold on to as the other wall had crumbled to its end. She stretched out a hand to trace the lines of the patterns on the windows, branches and grapes along with a song bird on each window had been carved in stone. Feeling a sense of belonging instead of the displacement she had been feeling, it was perfectly balanced more than enough for her. She knew the sound of each rock and stone around here. As she climbed higher tree branches and their soft red and amber leaves hugged her warmly, the stone under her hands seemed warm and not cold to her surprise. She felt the hackles rise on the back of her neck and she shivered as she approached a room she had gone into all the time she was here. Finding herself walking into an empty stone circler room, however empty it was, it seemed as if it were full of life after the hundreds of years it had been left to defend for it's self! Every stone, every brick and every crack lay untouched, not even a bug was in sight. It all seemed to be in place. She had always had a good feel about this room.

As she walked over to the window which had its beautiful and light dazzling through its spectrum of colours, stained glass window she stopped and turned sharply as she could have sworn she heard the swish of layers of material and the faint voices of children's pitter patter of running feet around her. _**Must be dazzled by the sun and the lack of**_ _**sleep**_, she thought out loud. She shivered gently; it seemed as if the walls were breathing themselves. She felt the rainbow of colours flash across her face as she studied the old patterns of horses, ponies and Celtic swirls and waves of the ocean. She touched the patterns and like the speed of light, the sleeves of her emerald green hoodie started to sparkle like dust in the sunlight and a soft, sapphire blue fabric Gwen was not familiar with suddenly replaced the emerald sleeves, at the wrist they were sprinkled with even more luxurious materials Gwen didn't know! Her hands, were long and slender, adorned with 2 rings she had never even seen before, her nails were long and adult like in a golden light. Her eyes widened and she suddenly withdrew from the window as if she has been scorched by its flames. The glitter faded as she shook it off, creating a stream of ash on the ground. Gwen turned on her heel to go but saw a glinting wink of red hair quickly pass her and a giggle lit her ears inside, _**What the?! This is what I get for nosing around for too many years...**_ she thought to herself. She shook it off and took it for the others being close behind her and her red hair reflecting off the window as the sunlight streamed through. Without any notice she collided with a hard muscular chest, as she fell back she felt strong arms catch her.

"Gwen...?" they whispered.

She shook herself out of her daze and found a pair or flaming grey liquid eyes staring at her, "Lance! Where-where are the others?" she stuttered.

His arms never left her waist, "They have gone back to the hotel, Lorna fell over one of the rocks and twisted her ankle, and they sent me up here to find you."

"Is Lorna alright?" Gwen asked, covering her distraction with panic. She went to pull out of his arms feeling the awkward tension rise and her longing trying to best her.

He pulled her back up to his warm chest, "She's fine despite the fact will and heather had to help her hobble back!" he laughed. Gwen gulped as she set her hands hesitantly on his chest. Her mind went blank; everything had fallen out of her ears.

Her heart pounded against his and she could hear the beat in her ears, Will wasn't here to stop her, she looked to her side slowly. His hands travelled up her back soothingly, pulling the hair piece that kept her scarlet curls bound and tucked away. She sensed him smiling she wished she were not stood up against him and held in his arms as she feared he could feel her trembling and her every intake of breath. She felt him pull her up against him, hard and roughly. Passion and his heart struck like lightening in his eyes and reflected in Gwen's own eyes of lust. She felt his lips against her hair, travelling down to her ear, then placing his lips on her neck, ever so gently he planted light and fervent kisses along her neck, it was more than she could stand and she pushed him back, his expression confused then she kissed him with passion, kissing her back he let out a great sigh and his arms tightened as she led him by the shirt into the next room where there was old blankets of all shades of blue, tattered and torn while resting on old shafts of wood beams that had fallen from the roof, but would do. As the morning light flashed its way through the cracks it lit the room up, it was as if it had been its grand self again. Gwen assumed that this was what used to be the King and Queens' bedroom. Gently pressing her down while his lips were still moving on hers, unzipping her hoodie, after, he gripped her hair gently and bent her head back to kiss her neck, her throat and eventually her breasts; his hands getting to know her body, treating it like the lay of the land, this was the day in the forests' ecstasy multiplied by ten. He had a knowing touch it reminded her of trailing fire. Alive and excited she clung to him. Her teenage dreams coming true, running around on purpose as if they were in a circus.

"Lance! Oh lance!" What about the others?-they-they-"She gasped "-Waiting for us!"

He pulled away as she pushed him away, his eyes still set aflame, his face grey with sudden realisation, "My god! I had forgotten- Gwen and let's get out of here. "

"My dear lance-"

"Gwen we must go, now or they will start to come back for us!" he passed a trembling hand across his sweating brow. He grabbed her arm and they shot down the stairs. She looked over her shoulder, pushing back the tears under her long lashes.


	13. Gwenhwyfar

Its been too long since my last update i know, and with school starting back in two weeks im afraid there wont be as many updates , but i promise that i will update and on that note, i was watching 'First Knight' and felt inspired to finish this chapter and update :] Hope you like! ^^(note: this is entirely fictional any content like symbols etc is entirely fiction and came from out of my head)

They sat at the dinner table in the hotel restaurant, the buzz of voices drinking in the light atmosphere, a cool nightly breeze was whispering through the open windows, Gwen glanced over her glass and stared at the new moon. How was she going to escape and get her hoodie? Her glance slid sideways to Lance who was on her left, next to Will on his right. He stared at his plate, looking deathly pale and ill. Kay gently touched Gwen's arm in reassurance as he noticed her desperate glace to Lance she turned in shame to Kay but kept her eyes on his hand. He spoke in a low tone as he leaned sideways towards her, watching everyone else while he spoke. His voice was comforting and made he breathe slowly. Lance was a character he would have said, a creature of a strange difference from everyone-keeping himself to himself-; swearing not to be like his father as his father had followed the family sin in the men on his dad's side of the family. Kay would smile at Gwen and give her a soft voiced excuse for Lance withdrawing her side glanced to lance, and then Kay would have explained it's something that all men suffer from. At that Kay dropped his glance, looking as if he had lost something in his lap;Gwen blushed and shifted uneasily constantly fidgeting while she shuddered she hoped Kay hadn't meant what she thought. Will nudged lance with his arm and whispered something in lance's ear and lance's face suddenly lit as he got up and slowly and Cooley walked off, but Gwen kept her focus on him like a hawk when he got to the corner he darted like lightning away from that world. Gwen wondered how will had that much control over Lance?

Gwen chafed her arms as the room started to cool after the lights went out and heather and Lorna had nodded off, she quietly stood up , memorising where the creaky floor boards were and making note to tip toe her way over or around them as she picked up Will's hoodie and quietly pulling on her jeans she sat on her bed, sighing she had not been feeling comfortable around both Lance and Will, she could see a weight on the shoulders of their friendship, she didn't want to be that heavy stone around their necks, but looking out the window she could see no other way of trying to get out of it. She loved the 2 men dearly and the same, she wouldn't even be half her self without them! She pulled will's hoodie further around her arms as she hugged her knees.

Fire on his lips, chills on her skin, this fire had to turn into embers, a fire would always die. But embers of a fire are the great emotions that had not been extinguished yet. Gwen pouted and rested her chin on her knees. The window started to fog up and she couldn't fight the temptation and drew a heart with her and Lance's names in it and then another but her and will's name. She couldn't choose between the both of them! She couldn't decide which one to wipe off the fogged up window. Time clicked by as the street lights flickered on and off and the rainbow droplet's of lights reflected off the walls of the Northgallis's small castle and fortress on top of the welsh forest hills. The rain started to curtain the windows as a thin line of orange set on the horizon, Gwen pulled her hood up .Gwen's foot splashed in the puddles as they spilled and made a trickling sound down the rocks, sun had broken through the sheet of blue midnight darkness, casting shadows and slithers of purples, reds, oranges and yellows across the sky. Gwen stopped on top of the rocks to look through the gaps in the trees, it really was a pretty sight to watch the sunrise, and she stopped breathing as she smiled at it. The sun didn't rise like this in Northern Ireland! She ran through the river, her rolled up jeans drenched, she relished in feeling the water against her skin. There was something relaxing about it. Skipping her way through the wild and over grown bracken, making it crack. She jogged up the steps, slowing down her pace as half of a step gave way making her cling to the wall in fear, it was a long way down from being on top of the world, she managed her way up to the room she had found herself in before, the room with the coloured window. The only half of the small Castle or fortress that hadn't crumbled and wasted away in its old age. She darted from that room realising the sun was about to be in its full bloom of the morning. She looked to the beams of the old and rotting, damp wood, her hoodie wasn't there-she had left it there-right-right beside that lonely piece of wood sitting below the window... she turned sharply and look around the rest of the room, confusion shadowed her face. She moved towards the double bed, its coverlet and welsh linen sheets had been long torn and tattered, the only thing that remained in reasonable condition was a hanging on the stone wall above the bed, a tapestry, a little dusty but clean enough to see its welsh colours, use of all those dyes that would be kept secret even to this day! The fine wool from the sheep's they spun, to only be used to dye and destroy its natural colour. The pattern had the stag of Northgallis Gwen had often seen on the council's buildings of parliament and meetings. The moon light white stag stood its front legs and hooves rose off a cliff top in Wales, in all its pride and glory its mane twisted and flowed into vines of golden thorns spilling out everywhere in anarchy. And its eyes winked with a diamond that could catch fire in and send a person a message that could send them to their grave (...in other words it showed that Northgallis takes no prisoners etc lol). Behind her in the sunlight Gwen could sense something, a giggle echoed in her ears, slowly she turned to see the glint of an emerald in the sun, and eyes of sapphires staring back into her own. Her breath she held, stumbling back she gripped onto the bed post for support or her knees had turned to water. Looking down she saw her own smile, and her hoodie that drowned the girl who looked about 5.

"Who-Who are you? Why-you-you look like-m-m-e-e-me?" Gwen gulped.

The girl giggled "Gwenhwyfar!" her voice was soft, polite and sounded exactly like Gwen's. "Meet you at Gwynedd Castle!"

She threw Gwen a necklace , its silver glory glinting in slow motion as it fell through the sun light and into Gwen's open palms. Gwynedd was Carnarvon Castle in today's world. A Deep Black sapphire encased in the welsh-Celtic silver patterns influenced by the emerald isle's work for centuries, it glared a blaze of blue as Gwen looked up the girl with her green hoodie skipped off into the wreckage of wood. ' Gwenhwyfar' was the welsh spelling for Guinevere, Gwen thought.


	14. Chapter 13 continued

_Heyyyyyy..sorry for the long awaited updates..this is just a little short continuation of chapter 13...had so much homework its all I could do at the minute Lol damn A-level exams Lol...But I'm working on a few more updates, just need to type most of them out :-]_

_Continuation of Chapter 13..._

_When I looked into his eyes I could see a love restrained, no one knew where love would go today as his eyes would dart around the room, going anywhere excluding her direction. The flame had not turned into embers yet anyone could see a tremor in her voice, she spoke her chin held high as she reasoned with the Knights around the table. In Arthur's absence she looked every inch of a Queen and a leader of men. Her dress was respectively low cut and slid down around the shoulders, the silk of pure amethyst purple adorned with river pearls around the shoulders neatly, adding to the shimmer of the silk. Her ember hair tightly pulled away from her face and pinned up to perfection. But there was a shadow of imperfection; the lust; the need; the ache, why could she not rest her head knowing she had him once? _

Gwen leaned back against the head rest and sighed, putting her legs up and feet on the back of the seat in front. She saw her reflection in the window; she looked into her eyes and saw a lover's strain reflecting back. A teenage dream running around like a clown on crack around a teenage circus, she couldn't have them both. One had to go. Forgetting how much it could pain her so, she had to do it.

She looked over, like a swan would, the chairs and saw the back of Will's head lull to the side, she withdrew the necklace she had received from deep within her pocket. The big jewel winked at her and the Celtic silver seemed to whisper a thousand tales she could feel coursing through her veins. Everything was just getting far too weird now, entering the twilight zone more like! She felt her phone buzz, 'MUM' flashed repeatedly on the screen,

"Hello Mum?" Gwen sighed relieved, however she looked at her with and the clock face had 8:10am printed across.

"Hello Darlin', just wanted to know how you were doing?" her mum's voice came as fresh as a spring time daisy! She felt a sense of a hugging comfort and wished her mum was here.

"Mum, yeah its going ok...erm-i-i was just wondering something-" Gwen paused trying to scramble her thoughts together on how to phrase the words she wanted to say-"I was just wondering, what-or-If there was a character called Gwenhywfar in the –Arthurian tale?" she stammered and hoped her mum didn't hear her swallow hard.

Mrs. Halus sat behind the curtain of her section of the teacher's bus and flicked open her small compact mirror, smoothing her pool of deep brown hair back behind her ear, watching the clouds of golden smoke sparkle and swirl within the mirror, her eyes wondered to the window but a small glimmer of a black sapphire caught her emerald eyes. In the mirror she saw Gwen and Will together on thebus, the chain of a necklace dangling out of the back pocket of Gwen's jeans , her eyes narrowed to see a hallmark stamped onto the clasp, 'The 2nd piece...'. The rest was too tarnished and worn away form years of neglect. She shivered. Bursting Orange eyes bore into her back.


	15. Elaine and Anthea

? AUTHORS NOTE:

Hey guys...sorry for the very long update, been suffering with the cold, then completely wrecked the muscles in my arm , so had my arm in a sling and couldn't move it or use my wrist or hand or fingers for that matter as my entire arm was stiff and just refused to do anything. But getting better now, still hurts.... _ Any way, been working on this chapter 15 and sorry if it sounds a little confusing, ive tried to straighten it out a little to lessen confusion Lol. And yes the last chapter was very short but now this one will be twice as long:]

Mrs Halus let out a nervous laugh in her chair then flew out of her chair and whipped around to face those orange eyes directly. Her face bore thunder; her eyes flashed flames, flames of fury and disgust. Her hands curled into fists the purple and blue forks of lightening bulged through her young skin. Her feelings had gotten the best of her. Her composure didn't even try to mask those feelings; infact steam would have been coming out of her ears if she weren't on a bus with 70 kids on it!

"Guinevere of lower 6th was still only a child! How could you! "the 2nd..." she wont understand any of this!" Halus hissed vehemently, turning away from the glowing eyes like a child sulking.

The orange eyes found their voice, a voice of mature age too mature for the age of the body, "She may only be 16. Yet she is ready! And you can not stop fait! Your Christian God can not stop it! The Goddess can not even stop it! Don't you think I have tried? That necklace is the Gods way of letting her find out whom she is, or are you yourself too young to realise that! After all ive taught you, after all the magic I possess passed down to you!" she spat violently back as she exposed herself. Dark raven black hair caught the dim light, the orange eyes fading slowly to a hazel nut shade of light moss green, in violet silk roves trimmed with white arctic fox fur showing royalty in its own way. Pale hands gripped tight to a deep mahogany wooden staff, its age being adorned with white and blue ribbons and an unknown enchantment that seemed to give off a shimmer of white edging the staff. An eyebrow lifted, "Well?"

Halus 's frown showed missed emotions even though she was standing with her back to her, she could see right through the girl she had reared from the tender age of 13. She was not much younger than when she had to start training. Yet Halus had another power, a power Finley had tried to keep dormant and eventually dead. The Goddess had chosen Halus, yet she refuse dot believe it and stick with the God the Christians worshipped. Finley no matter how much she tried to influence or use force; it would go like air in one ear and out the other.

"The same thing will just happen again! History will repeat itself-this is pointless, and she's only a girl - barely past childhood!" Halus put her hand into her pocket and withdrew a shimmering crystal vial and placed it reluctantly in Finley's hand. Saying nothing Halus gladly turned away from Finley. Halus could see the glinting reflection of white cat like teeth in the metal of the window frame, she shuddered. "He better know what he is doing, she is only a young girl."

Mrs Finley's lips twisted into a grin then a sly smirk, she let out a small laugh. Masking her face into stone she hissed "Of course he knows what he is doing. He is more powerful than me and you put together. The only thing standing in his way is that Girl."

The 7 gothic towers of Carnarvon Castle stood proudly in the wind gently swaying the 7 flags along, the flags bearing the welsh red dragon against the white and green background, Gwen pushed her sunglasses up to rest on her head, she blinked at the majestically smoothness the stone work had. Squinting in the sun as she turned away from the castle to face will she felt a sudden foreboding come over her. She hadn't felt it before when she had visited here for the past 10 summers. Gwen looked over her shoulder and could see the ruby red of the stained class chapel windows of the spiral Eagle's tower, Chapels on each floor its architecture ahead of it's time, imperial roman themed steeped in history. The two stone eagles really did give it a certain finish, like the secret glint in an eagle's eye. This was the castle of King Pellinore and Queen Aylsa, their daughter Elaine their 3 sons Malageant, Percival and Gerriant and her ward, the future Queen Guinevere.

Will slipped an arm around Gwen's waist, a faint smile shadowed across her lips; he looked down at her trying to read her frame of mind. As the sun passed over them slowly and threw them into the large shadows of the 7 towers he couldn't help but laugh at Lorna dragging her 3 reluctant to move heavy suitcases . Lorna's shiny brown hair flew out form her pony tail and flew everywhere and curled up against the beads of sweat on her forehead due to the effort to get her suitcases to move. How much did she put in them for goodness sake! Lorna stood her hands on her hips, looking like her whole body could cave in at any minute Will rushed to stand behind her along with Gwen. Lorna gasped for breath exasperated. Gwen opened her mouth but saw Lancelot glaring from beneath those thick eyebrows and she paused, eyes shooting daggers into the heart.

Anthea stepped into the room, her heels slowly clicking on the stone floor, her arms folded her head held high she crossed over to the stained glass window and paused looking around the room, breathing it all in. Despising every sight of every stone tile every tapestry just everything about this room. One double bed stood lonely up against the wall, the room was circular and awkward to put stuff in, an old mahogany trunk stood at the bottom of the bed. And this was the best room in the castle for staying in? _That is laughable!_ She thought. Throwing herself onto the bed she near cried out, the mattress was as hard as concrete! She rolled over onto her side and saw a curtain hanging from its railings, the curtain had been badly stitched and lacked concentration and patience in its stitches. She jumped off the bed , glad to get off it and give her spine life again, pulling back the curtain a thought popped into her head, a random one to her mind. Who was in this room before? Whose hand would have pulled back this curtain? Her hand gripped the rough leather of the curtain as she pulled it back, her jeans glittered and she looked down as she continued to walk, long sunflower yellow and cream silk fabrics flowed along. She gasped as the golden sprinkles of glitter surrounded her encircling up like water, splashing the room with its magic.

Anthea looked down at her hands, her sleeves were made of heavy sunflower yellow silk edged with cream threads and ribbons her fingers were long and slender and adorned with silver rings and rubies. Her hands flew to her throat, bare; her gown was low cut, cream soft ribbons floated in and out in a criss- cross for decoration of the gown at the front; her waist was tightly packed into a corset, her breathing came fast as she gasped for air. What the hell!? She was not used to wearing one of these! She near tripped over her long flowing skirts of her gown. On the plus side it gave her awesome cleavage she thought quietly to herself. She felt the pins in her hair pulling her hair tightly back into its place, she shook her head scattering the pins everywhere. Lifting her skirts up she stood in the idle of the room, the stone had a golden glow to it, a polished bronze mirror sat in the corner of the room and 3 trunks were laid out in the room, probably containing all these heavy gowns! It wasn't much of a room.

She heard horse's hooves; she ran quickly to the window her fair blonde curls blowing in the breeze as she pushed open the window, '_what-the-hell? How am I going to get out of this!'_ she exclaimed in her head as her eyes widened and her mouth hit the ground.

"Elaine! Guinevere!" shouted a voice form below her feet, she looked around the room anxiously for a place to hide, crouching down behind one of the trunks she threw a cloak that ways laying over it on her and the trunk. The footsteps grew quicker and nearer, they sounded angry and she shuddered. Peaking out from beneath the cloak she put a hand over her mouth to drown out her breathing, sheinstantly kept still as stone. She could see dainty slippers made of rich silk, the finest around most likely, adorned with heavy jewels and ribbons, her skirts swished along in the wind she was creating, made of the same fabric as her shoes it was a pale rose pink with deep clean white laces etched along the throat and below her bust. She looked all but 30! Yet she had to be older, much older. Her hair was a fine colour of wheat grain ornamented with a beaten golden circlet across her brow, pinned up yet little curls flowed down to frame her strict and stern pale complexion of a face. There was something cold and unforgiving about this lady. Her neck was gifted with a golden necklace with a jewelled crucifix, the unknown jewels flared in the light. It wanted to make anthea back away and run for her life as she saw her electric blue eyes crossed with white burn, although despite that anthea felt the sense of wanting to know more about this lady, follow her- the door to the room slammed with a BANG! Interrupting her thoughts, realising she was gone she crawled out from beneath the cloak and pushed herself up. Pulling the old door open a little she slipped her slender figure out carefully and alert.


	16. The Game are we havin fun yet?

OMG! IM ALIVVVVVEEEEEE!...just about though Lol xD had so many freaking essays to do ..Unbelievable! the stupid government changed our whole system so we don't do January exams anymore ___ a nightmare Lol....anyways was in England over the week long Halloween brake and I went and saw Stonehenge again...for the like 6th time in my life...and I felt kind of inspired to write more chapters to my fan fiction..Lol plus im too exhausted from being back at school to proof read this chapter lol XD

Heres an update hope u enjoy lol

xoxo

Heather flopped onto the bed in her small and rounded shaped room, grateful for something a little bit more comfier than a bus seat. Lorna poked her in the stomach; Heather hit her hand away quickly and made a whinging noise. Lorna sat on the old wooden trunk at the end of Heather's bed, her chin in her hand, she was bored stiff. She already knew this place back to front, it's every brick it's every crack- her thoughts were interrupted with Gwen and Will screaming at each other off the tops of their lungs, annoyance, frustration and ash all rumbled out in clipped tones. Lorna's eyebrows shot p and Heather sat up and shifted uneasily, wills face boiled with anger, the red flushes in Gwen's face displayed all.

Lorna side glanced at heather and shuddered hard, no one had seen them two like this. They both wondered what they were even fighting over, probably something small none-the-less! Sighing awkwardly Lorna rose and dragged heather out of the room, she was one hundred percent sure that will and Gwen's raised voices drowned out the slamming of the door. Moving half way down the hall Gwen's screams could crack windows!

"Don't let Anthea hear about their fighting, she'll be all over Will like a rash!' heather mentioned as they continued to walk down along the coffin shaped hall way arches, "Lets go the Library and see any info on this place."

Gwen stropped down the stone halls, the glass windows bursting into flames behind her in her anger, she ran to one of the windows retching she stared out into the courtyard, the day was dimming over the forest's tree heads the sun's sleep setting all over the ocean, the sky was a flaring and brilliant velvet violet, trimmed with streams of rose red's and electric oranges and not a fluffy cloud in sight. Life was moving on yet she felt like she was standing still, stuck in the mud.

Her heart slipped and hung on the edge of her sleeve, her eyes frantically darted and scanned the courtyard quickly, and she caught a glimpse of a pair of grey eyes quickly glancing at her then going back to his life. She slammed her fists hard on the stones, her tears stumbling down her cheeks, the colour had drained form her inside. She was made to keep on wishing and missing the only chance to get that one bit close- to feel his hands touch her ever so slightly; the feel of his soft whisper against her ear; the burning of his soul soldered with hers- she hadn't spoken to him since they had gotten off the bus and hid behind it, his heart broken-displayed on his face it made her feel hollow beneath her boulder surface.

She wasn't going to be the one to crash and burn, there was only one way she could mend this broken heart, yet little did she realise she would eventually be playing with fire. Why could men ignore their feelings and act like ice? She furiously wiped away her tears; she had tried to please everyone, but had neglected herself, but not tonight. No-No.

Gwen looked at her watch and hid in the dark shadows of the wall torches, looking at her watching lamp lighting was over and many would be taking to their beds for the trip to Camelot tomorrow, she tapped her bare and delicate foot on the heated tiling, thank god for the Romans huh, her arms folded she pulled her long blue blanket closer to hide her hair, its reflection would have sent sparks around the halls. She waited until the very last door had shut and heard the lock slide across. Dipping in and out from the patches of darkness she quickly knocked on His door. With seven takes of the same routine, denying their love it seemed they were bound by the laws of the same routine she needed to tell him before the night ended, but would he sleep knowing what she would ask of him?

"Gwen!" he exclaimed, a little startled.

She pushed him with all her strength into the room covering his mouth with her hand at the same time, he tapped on her hand over his mouth and nodded as he moved to push the door shut, gently. He turned and found she had moved to the window, he never even heard her foot-steps! He came up behind her, afraid to touch something so distinctively precious. With the defiant lift of her head, the star's light reflecting off of her skin, he pushed her hair gently to the side to reveal her bare neck and planted a kiss; hot against her flesh-another kiss; lifting the desire-a third kiss-she quickly turned around and found his lips, fixing her own on his, tightly-there wasn't time to breathe and take it slow.

. The flames on the candles flared brilliant reds in the breeze from the window, Lance's hands roamed Gwen's body, and like wild fire she couldn't catch them. Or was it she didn't want to stop his hands? Teenage curiosity got the better of her, she could have changed her heart-she could have changed her mind-but one night alone was like a year without him. within seconds she was in his arms and being hastily carried to the bed, his hands found the opening to her blouse the air paused, still, their breaths came hard and fast and could only be heard-the dust of their breaths floating in the air. He watched the soft and white curves of Gwen's breasts move with every rise and fall of her breathing; he stilled her shaking by taking her back in his arms, her anxiety being kissed away. His power over throwing her-surrendering to his caresses. She gasped as she felt his hands crawl up her spine, gripping onto his shoulders, the skin beneath her fingers was soft yet firm from his muscles, it gave her curiosity; she wanted; needed to explore. Her hands slowly travelled from place to place across his chest. He stared into her eyes, fire and lust suppressing him; she never broke away from his gaze as he willingly let her hands travel down further and further-he bit his lip. He grabbed her by the hips, his fingers' digging into the soft flesh-she was ready to be moulded and crafted, and rolled over taking her with him. Small gasps and moans came as she exclaimed at how his lips were destined to explore, yet new her every move, her every intake of breath...

The flames from the candles threw their shadows against the wall, dancing in the light, He smiled as he saw her giggle at the pure excitement the sheer bliss of feeling their bodies touch and join as one, he had been Closed up from love from her many of times, more than he could count- he didn't need pain, once or twice was enough but the pain that turned into time started to pass and he felt frozen in time while everyone else changed-he hoped he'd never see the day he'd stop loving her . Something happened for the first time-when he saw her with her hair of fire and her eyes of sapphire, standing there a girl now a woman; his heart melted to the ground by finding something true in her. He didn't care what they said, and everyone on that morning could see it, he was in love with her, yet they tried to pull him away but his heart was crippled by the vein he kept on closing, she was suffering just as badly. They kept bleeding. Each other cut the other one open. Their piercing gossip and whispers tried to fill her ears with doubt yet the goal was to keep from falling and turning against each other. The rest that came with her embrace was bliss a power that in itself was too strong too big, too wide, everyone around thought he was going crazy. Maybe he was but he knew if he didn't get one night alone with her to prove himself to show her his love it would drain all of him and thought she would find it hard to believe he'd be wearing the scars for everyone to see, if he couldn't have her tonight. The shadows dived for each other.

They say the one you love will lift you up in their arms, fly away with you when you felt the world had turned its back on you, he wanted to be the one who would mend her broken heart and brake her fall, and they had both crashed and were slowly burning through the night. The breeze had slowed from being ferocious, the flames had blown out and left a cool Smokey screen caressing the air around them, the wax of the candles dripping into ecstasy- their euphoria could not have been broken from where they were standing now. Her breathing slowed as the beads of sweat dripped off his brow, she saw sunset in his eyes as he slowly laid his head on her damp chest, their legs entangled and their heart's joined to make one spiralled up towards heaven protected by Loves halo.

Heather found herself wide awake, staring with wide eyes at the cobbled stoned roof, counting the stones, she sighed bored out of her mind. She rolled out of bed and pulled on her jeans and shirt , grabbed her phone and turned the flash on so a light not to bright or dim would appear.; slipping out of the shadows she came across Lance's room, passing it she swore she could have heard a girl's voice. Doubling back a couple of steps, she pressed her ear to the door , slowly getting on her knees and looking through the key hole, heather covered her mouth with her hand quickly to stifle a gasp, horrified. Gwen was in lance's bed! Naked! She covered he eyes mortally scared for life! What about Will, Heather quickly ran off as far as she could get away from them two.

Heather heard voices and like a mouse scurried into the shadows of an arch way, she peeked slightly around the corner, three tall, cloaked figures approached, paused and creeped their way into the library. Curiosity and suspicion arose in heather, an urge to follow then was felt, she tip-toed to the window, she couldn't hear what the figures were saying but she could see enough of them through the dust on the inside of the window. Her eyes narrowed then blinked, slowly opening wide as she felt an icy hand touch her shoulder, her hand flew to her mouth to stifle a gasp.

_Heather......_


	17. The Alliance

Yes... im alive!!! Lol had alotta personal issues lmao

So much school work has kept me from this and I don't know when I will update the SailorMoon fan fic of mine, tbh ive got major writer's block when it comes to it. :-/

.......The swish of a black cloaked encased Heather and stiffened her attempted cry.

Anthea tumbled out from the curtains, braking her fall she shook her head, blinking she blanched, asking herself what the Doodlebugs just happened? Was she back in the present time even- the woman-all strict and stern had been a woman of splendour. The room then matched the woman in all her glory. She must have been in the present time; her suitcase was slumped against the wall. What had just happened? She thought maybe she had fallen asleep-but on the floor? Moon light bounced off the door and onto the floor, it was four in the morning and she could see shadows moving outside her door.

Gwen kissed Lance on the lips quickly, saying she'll be back and slipped out. When she got to her room she looked in the mirror-what had she just done-slept with her boyfriends best friend... her...her...own cousin! Suddenly at the thought she felt her belly turn inside. She made her way uneasily to her door, twisting her hands and eyes full of guilt and heart full of love for Lance.

Lorna looked back as she stood on the rocks of the beach, the flags of the fortress flipping in the wind. She was hoping that this was not a mistake, which it would change for the better; she didn't want this to be a waste. Lorna looked to the ocean battering up against the rocks and sea gulls squawking and ripping through the clouds. She sat and kicking off her shoes she dangled her legs off the rock feeling the splashing of the water like silk against her skin, sighing she was content. Closing her eyes taking in the smell of the salt water taking her to her sanctuary, she wondered what kind of world lie beneath this part of the ocean now.

Opening her eyes she felt a swift change in the movement of the world, the clouds became thinner hiding the moon she shivered and suddenly withdrew her feet from the cold water and huddled up; she could feel the sense of remorse, failure. Looking to the castle Lance's window caught her eye, the light was on and shining through the stained glass. She could sense Lance was not alone.

Heather sat on a wooden swing in the gardens, shaded and self guarded. Thoughts of the night playing through her mind, recalling where Mathew, Wills brother had slithered from the shadows and grabbed her before she could interrupt the teachers.

Matthew bore little resemblance to Will, they had the same nose, their dad's nose, yet Matthew was more proud and –dangerous? He was certainly the complete opposite of Will, his scruffy and lack of neatness in his appearance, the typical James dean type of white shirt and blue jeans. Typical rebellious teenager living on a fast lane and on the edges. And definitely not into playing sport for the school! He was dark, kept to himself- never seemed to have any social interaction, he thought he was above them all. He seemed like Holden from Catcher in the Rye.....

Not once had he looked her , heather thought to herself, slowly rocking back and forth she looked up from her shadow on the grass to the long path leading up to the garden door. Watched a few leaves run across the stones in the cloudy morning light, making out patterns in the cracks of the stones she felt separated from the group now she had seen Gwen and Lance and heard the words of Matthew. Sliding off the swing her brownish hair swung itself in the wind, she started to walk.

"Thought I'd find you here." –She turned eyes widened-"Have you thought about it?"

Could she bring herself to see with him and forgo all she had known with her friends, even Gwen and lance? "If I do this with you, ITS FOR Will's benefit right?" asked heather looking wearily at the hand Matthew held out for her to take. "Me and Will have been friends since I can remember, it's for his benefit right? ", Heather remembered the image of the teachers that night, the embrace she saw Lance and Gwen in and Will and Gwen arguing. Did she want to go down this path? Heather tried to take it back before it all went wrong, but this was reality, she couldn't afford to dwell on memorable bliss.

Matthew's eyebrow arched slyly; there was something Heather found slimy about him-needless to say his reputation preceded him. His eyes were black onyx but glinting like silver, "Are you in? Living in sin is the new religion", He did his golden balls wink, and Heather shuddered and felt the wind pick up. _I am counting lady....._

_Caught in between, her hand slapped his, his fingers tightened into a paragon of which would bind them and later, only time would tell. I told you this wouldn't be a happy ending._


	18. To Amesbury!

Ok, wow my easter holidays have flown by, been very busy which is why i have done this very long update as I probably wont be able to update anymore until June as my big exams are coming up! I know scary :'( so..yeah. Very busy busy busy!! So i hope you all enjoy this lol. I was a bit excited when writing it because ive been waiting to get to this part for ages!! .

PART II

Burning Time

If you expected this to have a fairy tale ending you were sorely mistaken. None of us ride off into the sunset on horseback, so don't expect it. I watched Gwen at 6am from the window of the bus, the sky was rising heavy purples and blurs of blues behind the giant stones standing in a ring. Stonehenge the most ancient history standing of time in the Arthurian legend for its links to Merlin. Gwen stood shivering in the fresh and misty morning air with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, a look of discontent swept across her face. Why the heck did they have to come here and see stones? They were only stones for god's sake!

She watched Will and Lorna read the information posts, immensely fascinated buy the history telling, Gwen, who used to visit Stonehenge every year, was bored stiff and just wanted to go home or was that gut feeling at the bottom of her stomach remorse? She looked around for Lance as Will turned his back, he was with Anthea. Gwen's heart sank. Her rage bubbled. She had already tried to interfere with her and Will, but she wouldn't stab her claws into Lance. She had written it in her heart and mind with her own blood. Gwen looked away in disgust; she was all over him like a rash. In blood......

She looked to her left and saw heather with Will's little brother, who in fairness was only 2 minutes younger than he was, but she had noticed him and Heather were getting pretty close, she was a nice girl; maybe she could settle him down and break him from the thorns of being a tare away teenager. Matthew caught her looking at him and gave her one of his crooked smiles, she turned and shuddered hard; there was still something familiar about him and yet something that she didn't want to encounter. Gwen put her arms around Will's waist form behind and feigned illness and that she was going back to the bus.

She fled behind the bus, yet staying alert, she drew out the necklace she had found in Northgallis, 'Meet you at Gwynedd Castle!" and so the little girl did, she did indeed! Gwen couldn't get away form her! This was stupid, she glanced at the necklace, this girl was a figure of her imagination! There couldn't be such a thing as ghosts, for one that little girl looked too real yet-she shrugged and sighed heavily while twisting the necklace in her hand. 'Gwenhwyfar' Gwen murmured, why did she give the same name? It meant the white light, or shadow is some books she has read.

From the corner of her eye she saw long, black material move from behind the end of the bus, she ran and quickly stuffed the necklace in her pocket. When she stopped she had to stop herself from going over the edge of the fence guarding the cliff edge, she panted and then looked up to the direction of the sky and saw the faint outline of Amesbury Castle and Monastery. She closed her eyes and felt weird, a type of calling, she had to see the place. Yet again when they would hotel tonight at Stonehenge Village she would walk, it would only take half an hour . She lifted the necklace and the emerald started to give off a slight glow-wait-was that a glow? She thought. Looking shifty she quickly stuffed it into he pocket again making sure the glow couldn't be seen. She looked up to the sky, Why me God, why?

"Why what?" asked Lorna smiling, she watched Gwen jump out of her skin and laughed.

"Lorna, random question-bu-t-t, do you believe in ghosts?'' Gwen asked as she turned to Lorna.

Lorna read her face, Gwen was worried or concerned she couldn't really tell. A thought swept across Gwen's face but she didn't open her mouth to say anything, "yeah, i believe in them i guess. But Ghosts are only there because they have unfinished business. Casper taught me everything i know!' Lorna laughed and Gwen giggled with her. "Why do you ask?"

Gwen shifted on her feet and looked straight on towards the Amesbury Abbey, she stared hard, concentrating on it. "I have to tell you something, I found this in Northgallis."

"I quite like this sneaking out yano!'' whispered Lorna doing her excited dance as they walked up to the Abbey. "Though I hear this Abbey has been abandoned for centuries. Hasn't been used since like, 900's." She mentioned, "It could be hard to get into, yano all those wooden boards they put up etc.'

"I'm not worried; I'll find a way in, Lorna wait! I need to know-Do you believe me? Or do you think I'm just going crazy?'' asked Gwen with a slight smirk.

" I believe you." Laughed Lorna, "Now come on, it should be just at the top of this hill.''

They came too yellow-washed walls tinged with brown that had cracks in, the wind creeping through them, whistling along its way, the ivy was dying just as much as it's vines suffocated the walls and the Abbey and small Castle form what they could see from the back gate. Gwen observed that the alls were high, she searched for a hole in the wall they could crawl through.

"Gwen, are you sure you want to do this?" asked Lorna, she wondered if Gwen knew she was testing her.

Gwen nodded, "Yes, I can definitely feel something here. Gwenhwyfar is here I know she is."

Lorna turned to Gwen and saw the necklace she wore glow a bright green, Lorna's eyes widened, "Your necklace is glowing strongly, maybe there is something here. And that is very freaky!" gasped Lorna pointing to the necklace.

Gwen tutted and looked at her in frustration. "How can we get in?" Se sighed and scrunched her face up trying to concoct a plan. "There has to be a way in." Gwen tugged on Lorna's arm as they saw the coast was clear, "Lorna, Give me a leg up and I'll let you in through the gate, its locked from the inside , I can pick the lock with my hair pin."

Gwen scrambled over the wall and ran quickly into the shadows and picked the lock, her scarlet hair getting in the way of the moon light, Lorna slipped past as the gate creaked open, they tip toed to the back entrance of the small Church or Abbey, whatever it was. The Abbey yard was dark, all they could see was the dull grey slivers of the grave stones, the pear and apple trees were fading, loose fruit, bruised and battered rolled around, weeds encompassed what would have been Morning Glory flowers in their bloom and roses of red, white, pink or yellow would happily dance their way up the walls, their faces saddened the monks and nuns from the past who were long gone saw this they would have cried their hearts out.

Lorna pushed Gwen inside a side door that was slightly open, "come on lets just go in, your necklace's flash is annoying me."

They stumbled into a pitch black room, falling onto the cold stone floor they smelt the damp smell, heard rain drops that had stored from the leaky roof fall into metal pots, they reached out for each other to stay close together and crawled around the floor bumping into wooden objects, "ouch!" whispered Lorna, "we really need a light considering your necklace has stopped flashing." They paused drinking this all in, it was as if they could hear the hums of the nuns and the monks in service. They moved slightly and caught a quick smell of vanilla and cinnamon. Lorna fumbled around in her pocket, "I stole this off one of the plastics earlier, thought it may come in handy as we are in the night yano."

"Good thinking bat woman" whispered Gwen sensing Lorna's smile of being praised.

As the flame popped up, the room had an orange glow to it, they looked around them slowly observing everything from the wooden single and plain bed to the plain trunk over in the left corner, and a small table with a half melted candle sitting beside the bed, Gwen shivered as she noticed all the cobwebs. They dusted the door off and slowly and quietly pulled on the round and rusted handle with force, they saw it was a door to the service hall, the altar and the statue of pure Gold, the Lord Jesus Christ hung on the cross with thorns on his head, he looked in pain Gwen thought. Everything was covered in dust, ivy was starting to seep in and creep it's way up the walls, they made their way to the middle of the hall being careful not to disturb anything. In its prime it would have been grand and a place of sanctuary, Lorna wondered how anyone could not preserve a treasure like this even though she wasn't really one for being in churches her self.

They held the candles up to the pretty and colourful stained glass windows that had taken a lot of time to create, depicting various tales from the Bible. Gwen smiled; it was warming to see the country had once valued religion. They found themselves crossing over to another set of 5 doors, wondering which one to take they started a game of eenie-meanie-minie-mo.

"Gwen, your necklace is flashing again. What do you think-it means?" whispered Lorna, anxiety sweeping over her face.

"It means-" before Gwen could fully answer she turned around on that moment and saw a glimpse of flaming red hair that wasn't hers, and a familiar giggle and eyes of sapphire burned in her mind, she frowned "Gwenhwyfar!" cried Gwen. Lorna stood, her mouth opened wide, _so she is real!_ "Hey! Stop running!" Gwen ran after the girl down the long hallway, Lorna chased after them, "Hey little girl! Why do you look like me! I said stop! Stop running! I'm here for you! That's why we are here!" Gwen went flying into a small brown wooden door as she tuned a corner, "ouch! I forgot those damned ghosts can go through walls and we cant Lorna", sighed Gwen pushing herself up off the ground and pulling Lorna up.

"She obviously wants us to see what's in here, otherwise she wouldn't have led us here." Said Lorna.

Gwen sighed and pushed open the door ready to beat that little ghost up but she stood still in her tracks, she was gone and this was just a normal room, as plain as the other. "Show yourself! Why have you brought us here?" cried Gwen.

"Look in the trunk, hehe" giggled the voice.

Gwen turned slowly at Lorna and wearily made her way over to the trunk, getting shivers down her spine she knelt on to her knees slowly, her hands dusted the lid of the trunk and slowly lifted it, it getting stuck Lorna helped to wrench it open, she fell on the ground with the lid in her hands. Gwen gasped , "what-" she lifted out a grand and spectacular heavy silk gown, blue as the ocean adored with a silver lining of leaves and small budding flowers, laces of a bodice at the front for decoration and corset ribbons at the back, she shook the gown out It's sleeves were long And Hung off the shoulder. Lorna's mouth gaped, "wow, Gwen!" she peered into the trunk, "there are also like loads of papers, folded up, enveloped-" she lifted them out and started rummaging "Gwen, these are written in Latin, your Latin is more advanced than mine here" she shoved a piece of paper into Gwen's hand.

Gwen observed the neat scribed hand writing of the letter and started quietly and fluently reading,

' _My dear Guinevere,  
I hope you are well, my sources tell me you have escaped Constantine's grasp on Camelot and fled to the convent in Amesbury where you can not be touched under the laws of sanctuary. Know this I will have my vengeance on that coward when I return from the battle. Yes, battle my Gwen; we have won the battle against Rome! We should be back at Potter's Bay within 6 days, people in Camelot and Britain are still loyal to me Gwen please do not fret. Lancelot has been injured nothing but anything minor, you know the man he exaggerates his pain.(Gwen could sense the laughter in that sentence), Gareth is well, Mordred is looking forward to seeing you, the whole of what's left of my Knights look forward to seeing your sweet face again. A face that brings relief to a man's soul and a voice that could sooth a heart like music to a mans ears. Do not fret as I said Gwen, Constantine will back down as soon as he hears I am alive._

_Love your Arthur.' _

He-she-were-real! I have to call my parents Lorna. This will be such a discovery for them!"

"Gwen, I wouldn't-not yet." stammered Lorna, " I don't think we were brought here for that reason"

"There are lots of these letters everywhere in here, and things Guinevere, then, had kept of well-I guess-Arthur's." Said Gwen , a curious tone in her voice, " but that gown is amazing I'd love to try it on, it looks tiny though around the waist."

"That would be the power of corsets!" giggled Lorna as she lightly ran her finger tips over the silk of the dress, feeling a majestic power course through her veins, I knew the power she felt; it was the power of Pendragon, the dragon of fire_. I remember this gown, she wore it on the night-besotted the both of them-drove them to massive lengths....._

"Lorna, turn around?" asked Gwen, Lorna rolled her eyes and turned while Gwen slipped her clothes off and slipped into the gown tying the ribbons up at the back it felt heavy yet she felt something familiar course through her veins. "Lorna you can look."

Lorna became lost for words as she sized Gwen up and down, her waist looked tiny, and no wonder why Guinevere was always seen as the Playboy bunny of back then! "oh my god Gwen!" she screamed, totally forgetting the real reason they were here.

Gwen walked over to the piece of glass hanging on the wall, smoothing out the creases in the gown she turned from side to side, then turned to Lorna and sat beside her on the hard bed while Lorna read through the letters.

"_Dear Gwen,_

_It pains me so to know a person like you , yet thou hast given me the greatest pleasure of your company. Arthur is dead Gwen, killed by Mor- god! I can not speak or even write his name! I am that ashamed! I will come get you in Amesbury, fear no my beloved. Camelot and the whole of Britain is in turmoil; king is fighting against king; servant against servant. I will tell you all when i come for you my darling rose. If you are wondering of the informality of this letter I am but a traveller now, and not a Knight of The Round Table or Arthur, rest his soul._

_Love your Lancelot. "_

"So they were real." Groaned Gwen, exasperated. "Sounds like they were in love."  
"Like you and Lance." Lorna said, flatly.

Gwen gaped, "what?"  
Lorna glanced at Gwen, " Gwen i know about you two, ive seen you. I think, even Will knows."

"You or anyone else will never understand it. It was one night, that was all and that is all it ever will be is one night. I can't hurt Will." Mumbled Gwen as if scorned. She withdrew from the bed and over to the window and clasped the necklace she wore.

"Gwen, just be careful. Your secret is safe with me but if it falls into the wrong hands then...." Lorna trailed off and stopped and followed Gwen to the window.

Gwen wiped the tears from her face, "I love the both of them."

"Gwen, we were brought onto this trip for a reason. Magic is real and its around us." Lorna warned. She observed Gwen and then looked down to the window sill and gasped as a glittery light sparkled lightly, "errrr-Gw—w-e-n!" , Lorna backed away and pointed then screamed when her hands started to glitter and her grassy green sleeves of her hoodie started turning into spring green long sleeves adorned with a sunshine yellow decoration, her hands were soft and smooth without hard skin and her finger nails long and trimmed neatly, she froze as the glitter travailed up her arms as she was decorated in green , heavy silk. She looked down and wriggled her feet, her converses were no more as she felt her feet squeezed into flat satin slippers that reminded her of ballet pumps. She felt the sways and the swishes of the materials that weren't her jeans, "Gwen..." Lorna looked around realising they weren't in Amesbury anymore, but in a room with candle light, a double bed with lavish silk covers and tapestries all around, stained glass windows, furs for carpets, scented like roses"..... I have a feeling we are dead! I think we are in soooooooooo much trouble!"

Gwen shook her head scattering all the pins that bound her hair up in a weird way she had never done before, looking around her, her eyes widened, " ya think?"

_Yet little did they know, it was not only me who was watching them._


	19. Pendragon Part I

I am still alive lol..exams being a bitch like lolol well another chapter hope u enjoy, i read over it so hopefully there are less typos than there was lol

Ss

xoxo

"Eugh! It smells in here!" hissed Lorna covering her nose.

Gwen sighed in worry, how were they going to get out of this one? The smell of horses was the last thing on her mind. They brushed their gowns off and took the Groomer's cloaks hanging from nails on the wall. They tiptoed through the stables, trying not to disturb any of the horses. Gwen peaked around the edge of the wall where the saddles were hanging and seen the yard where the horses were running, jumping over obstacles that man could not have assembled! The shine of the horse's coats stole her breath. She felt the need in her heart to try one of these horses out. But Lorna reminded her of bigger issues ahead.

"Lorna no matter what happens; people are going to notice us in these gowns as high born." Whispered Gwen observing the people of the town walking around. Lorna went into a babble, but then suddenly stopped by Gwen's hand clapping over Lorna's mouth. Lorna's eyes widened, "Shhh, you hear that? Its-two people arguing..." They paused, standing still watching behind the saddles.

She tugged on Lancelot's sleeve, he turned around in sohock and she pulled her hood down in a light anger. Her eyes pleaded with him, her hands twisting in front of her. They both stared at each other in horror

"You will not do it Lancelot!" She shrieked

He wiped his brow roughly and drew a trembling sigh, "I have to Gwen!"

He held his hands out in front of her helplessly, "You will not do it Lancelot! I forbid you!" She cried shakingly" Lancelot can you not see? Are you that blind! She has duped me! She has duped you! She has duped us all!" She whirled away clutching her aching head wishing for the angel of death to come and slash her down.

She heard him gulp, "But I took her, twice! And she was a virgin!"

Guinevere flew around furiously, "Spare me the details!" She cried.

He moved towards her and gripped her shoulders, shaking her until she would look up at him, he held hard and she felt his fingers cut into her flesh a grip she couldn't shake off through the suppressed atmosphere. "Her family came in this morning and found us Gwen! It's the least I could do if-"Guinevere clapped her hands over her ears and screamed "-If she bares a child! Gwen I'm betrothed to-The Lady-"

Guinevere screamed again and swooned, fatigue and the cold weather settling into her small body, he caught her and held her steadily on her feet, "No Lancelot, She has her Reward! You go too far! You kill me here surely as you stand here in front of me!" She gulped choking back her sobs "I can not bare this Lancelot! What more do you want from me!"

He cried hoarsely, "I'm not a brutal man Gwen understand this, but- she was a – and I- Caused her pain-"

Guinevere sighed heavily and looked away from his face in total defeat and despair, "I forbid it" She muttered coldly "I am Queen, I will not let you leave me."

He took her in his arms then, he slowly stroked her hair caressing each thread, "But Arthur is King, and I only need the King's blessing-"

Gwen shook her head and near gasped. She had heard those words before. She looked at the girl, cloaked but red hair spilling out. This time she gasped in horror, Queen Guinevere had the colour of her hair. Lorna nudged her hard with her elbow, Lancelot and the Queen jumped apart, watching the saddles in fear. Lorna and Gwen could feel their heart beat in their ears and feel it in their throats. Slowly the Queen pulled her cloak tighter around them as they heard the rain beat down on the thatched roofs; she slowly turned her back to the saddles and to Lancelot. Gwen and Lorna let out sighs of relief.

Lancelot took her in his arms, but she pushed him away and hissed, "How do you dare Lancelot? You will go to her bed, but whisper endearments of love into my ear! How could you even leave Arthur?"

At that Lancelot stiffened and the colour went from his face. His face pinched with anger and his eyes went flat. It took him a while to speak, but when he did speak he had calmed himself more. "Guinevere, please. If you don't give me your blessing Arthur will." Gwen saw it in Guinevere's face suddenly; the realisation of the fact that Lancelot had to make a life for himself, it was wrong to deprive him of the sons of his flesh. Arthur would see this, and send him off to be married to a woman who didn't even have his heart, just for the sake of his kingdom.

She nodded and gripped onto the stable door for support; gulping back a sob she stumbled her way through watery eyes into the back alley's and faded. Gwen watched Lancelot punch with force a stable door, making a dent in it. She made future note not to walk down Lancelot's path. Lorna and Gwen watched him shake it off and storm out of the stables.

"Geez that was close!" sighed Lorna in relief. They made their way out from behind the saddles.

Gwen looked like she had seen a ghost, she paled, "Lorna, I-I have been here before! I –had a vision of that conversation! But only some of it!"

Lorna looked confused, "What?" ..._Why wasn't I told about this? "_You had a vision?"

Gwen nodded, "Plus, did you not see how the Queen looked like me?"

Lorna nodded, "I had to stop myself from falling out in front of them when I saw a glimpse of Guinevere. You can not be seen by her, Gwen."

"No shiz Sherlock!" Gwen muttered bitterly.

"Can't use that language either." Lorna noted.

Gwen rolled her eyes and pulled her hair back into a large pin and pulled her hood up. Looking outside they quickly walked behind Lancelot. Keeping their distance they quickly looked around them, this was Camelot in all its glory, a large town enclosed in walls of golden yellow, decorated with the jewels of soldiers, smoke from the chimneys of the busy worker bees and the inns drifted and made shapes with the clouds. Despite the rain it was a busy place. It reminded Gwen of New York, the city that never sleeps. This was the town that never slept. The girls or maidens were out with their escorts trading and gawping at the sparkles and the winks of the light against the jewellery stalls. The men bought apples and shined them by rubbing them on their shirts. The knights, well where else would they be apart from training. The clashing of swords had begun; in rain or shine it did not matter.

They came to a crowd, walking up the stairs to a grand castle archway, they had lost sight of Lancelot looking around them, and they slipped into the crowd. Letting the crowed flow like a wave into the archway. Walking further to the front they found themselves standing in front of two sky- tall wooden doors, engraved with the same 3 circles of unity they had seen at Carnarvon castle's round table doors. This must be the doors to either the round table or to the hall of dining. Gwen saw that the crowd was starting to depart into two, making an isle between them. They seen, looking left- an entrance into the castle- to the right the same.

"Maybe we should split and meet back here in an hour?" whispered Gwen.

Lorna quickly nodded, "You take right, and I'll take left."

Gwen lifted her skirts as the other women did and hid behind them, she came to a round room where there were 6 archways, and she watched the crowd die into the darkness. Walking over to the north chamber in front of her she climbed the spiral stair cases, the candles were lit in the darkness of the storm outside. She noted that climbing spiral stair cases made of heavy stone was not suitable when dressed in long gowns. She hesitated at the arch way. She stared hard at the candle lighting the archway, she heard men's gruff voices of constant chit chat. She looked behind her and saw light down the stairs. She walked into the room and hid within the shadows of the curtained windows until the guards had done their patrol.

The place was silent and the flames flickered in the darkness, lighting 3 doors. These had to be the Knight's quarters. She breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't the Queen's quarters. She tiptoed to the door the noises weren't coming from. She set her hand on the metal ring handle, but sharply withdrew as she felt an electric shock course through her hand.

"My Lady?"

She jumped and sharply whirled round; her hood fell back; the pin flew out of her hair and it came cascading down in one big wave; her skirts swished in the breeze she made. She gaped at the red dragon. "Pendragon!" She whispered quietly, fear tinting her voice.

"Gwen!"


	20. PendragonLady of the Lake Part II

(just a quick chapter this is going to be split into 4 parts.)

SS

xox

Part II

Lorna knew every crack in the wall, had named them often when she was a young girl growing up in the care of the women at this castle before Avalon. She knew every scent this castle had to offer, ever whisper that drifted through the walls and into the bustling town. She could see the door to the Queen's Quarters, she recognised every voice that was chattering away in her antechamber, Alisa, Heather, Lenora and Anna she could imagine sitting, chatting away about business of women while they bent over their needle work and fussed.

Lorna smirked and pulled her hood up to hide her face and walked through the wall into a chamber with a set of long and winding stairs. With a lick of the finger Lorna was standing at the top of those stairs, she like the satisfaction of being able to use that power. Without touching the door it opened, and just like she predicted the Queen didn't even notice. The Queen stood at her window pulling various rolls of rich fabric out from a trunk and started holding them up to the light. One caught Lorna's fancy and the Queens it was of rich and dark sapphire blue that Shawn in the light and gleamed with glee. The Queen placed it carefully on her bed and closed her window as she felt a sudden chill in the air. Lorna's temper started to fray with even looking at the Queen. How narrow minded she could be about affairs. About the King. About Arthur. About everyone!

When the Queen turned her back, Lorna slipped in through the door and hid in the shadows, watching every move the Queen made. Lorna waved her hand and the windows suddenly slammed shit as an icy chill showered the Queen and made her cry out, she noticed the door was opened. Lorna knew shed assume it was a draft coming from the open door. Lorna grinned qt the fact she could easily taunt and tease the Queen. Lorna ran a hand over in front of her own body; glitter changed her dresses into the white robes of the Priestess of Avalon and a silver velvet robe that cascaded onto the floor in a puddle at the end. The Mother of pearl Shawn in the dark around her forehead.

The Queen shuddered and turned chafing her arms, Lorna's grin widened as she stepped out from the shadows and pulled her hood back to release deep brown waves tumbling from the pin that kept it bound. Lorna's purple eyes blazed, "Hello Guinevere."

The Queen jumped out of her skin and whirled round; she gasped and covered her mouth to suppress a scream. The hand she pointed with shook, "You-Your-supposed to be-"

"Dead? Indeed!" laughed Lorna.

"But how-"

"I am Lady of the Lake and also head of Avalon, do not underestimate my powers Little Child Queen."Grumbeled Lorna as she stared hard in frustration at the red head. "Do you think that I would let Arthur fall into your traps? I've been looking over his shoulder at each moment I Got."

Guinevere shook her head in dismay, her eyes terrified, "What traps!"

Lorna engrossed herself in the delightfulness of Guinevere fearing anyone who wasn't human, "The traps you are about to set!" Guinevere screamed and gripped onto the bed post for support as she started to cry, Lorna took no prisoners and waved her silent. Her authority was much greater than the Queen's.

Anthea looked out the window at the night sky; her eyes were mysterious but glowed an evil and ugly spell. She had seen Lorna and Gwen sneak out and wondered what they were up to. She had spied on Gwen the whole day, getting close to Lance even thought she despised the narrow minded jock and all he stood for, but the green eyed jealousy in Gwen's face was too relishing. She laughed to herself as she lifted the blue scarf she had tried to fool them with. "What a fool, you may be smart Gwen, but not smart enough!"


	21. Pendragon The Order PtIII

Heyyyyy, yes im still alive, just been concentrating on my sailor moon stories loll kind of had a few mind blanks for this story and it has taken me literally over 6 months to write this lil piece :( i dont lik it much becus its been so long and this piece is quite short

argh well its not really that great but hope u like it, sorry for the massive long waits :(.

SS

xoxo

Lorna with a lift of her dark ,velvet, green cloak swept out and left the Queen to rack with sobs on the floor, She walked down the fire lit hallways, confidence and authority in her stride. She pulled her hood up and was careful to keep her footing light, she knew which corridors the Sentries slacked on when guarding. She slowly looked over her shoulder, smiled and slithered into an abandoned archway.  
"Hathlac la thurum!" Lorna whispered, her eyes flashed lilac and under her hand the door handle gave way, the door creaked and then she caught the scorching flash of It. The sting of its power, built a sense of pride in Lorna, one side was shown in the white light of the moon, the other side in complete darkness. She raised a hand and felt the cool touch of metal from beneath, freshly sharpened she observed. She felt the engraved Latin words , felt her soul igniting like fire, her eyes flashed lilac again and the words on the sword glowed a dark blue and bright gold. Like glass this sword could shatter the lives of many. It had shattered many lives.  
She waved her hand, and each torch around the room lit, throwing light onto the round table with the Ruby red dragon parading around the middle of the table, the fire reflecting in the swords placed on the table , each Knight's name neatly carved into the metal. Lorna circled the table, remembering the times she had sat in on their councils. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the soft murmurs of men's she recognised as Sir Bedwyr, the rest she could not place. With a wave of her hand the fires went out leaving no trace of smoke behind or the acrid smell. She lurked within the shadows as Bedwyr ,four knights and two servants checked to see if the sword was still hanging in its place on the wall behind Arthur's chair. Lorna felt Bedwyr shiver as she swept out of the room as apr esence of cold air.  
Bedwyr turned his head in the direction of Lorna's air, _The times are changing, the weak are growing powerful. _He thought to himself.  
Lorna lifted her skirts and made a fast dash for the courtyard where she collided with Gwen, they both shot glares at each other as they rubbed their heads, trying to sooth the temporary pain.  
"Yikes Gwen, what were you running from?" Lorna muttered.

Gwen and Lorna found themselves landing smack, bang on their hides, Gwen pushed herself up rubbing her bottom, feeling the cold creep in through the walls, she looked at Lorna and poked her causing Lorna to jump and activate a full scale ninjadefence mode. Lorna relaxed and looked around her, "What the heck-"  
"Was that?" Gwen finished.  
Lorna nodded, pretending to be lost for words, "Did you err-" for some reason she found this conversation to be very awkward.  
Gwen nodded, "I'll tell u when we get back" noticing the sun rising she knew their cover would only last so long, remembering they had to turn back into pumpkins.  
As they made their ways out of the abbey they didn't realise that sky blue eyes were on them from behind a gravestone and blonde hair was waving in the wind.

Lorna leaned forward, setting her arms on the table , with wondering eyes she looked to see if they were being watched or anyone wasn't ear wigging, " So what did you find?" asked Lorna.

Gwen looked over her shoulder and then nudged Will, making sure he was out for the count. " I ran into Arthur, and he called me 'Gwen'. He knew me. I also found out about this-type of order. ' Order of the Red Dragon' ." she watched Lorna's expression change into curiosity.

Masking her true feeling towards the Order she smiled innocently, "What is this Order about?"

Gwen lowered her voice, "I'm not too sure. All I know is , is that they were a group of druids or priests of the old religion set with a destiny to protect King Arthur. Merlin was thought to be head of this order. I didn't see Merlin floating about mind you."

"What did Arthur look like?" Lorna asked quietly.

"The usual 1990's pin up poster boy I guess. The usual tanned, knight, prince charming guy. Though his eyes gripped me and I don't know why, something moved behind them..." Gwen drifted off and for as moment they were silent before she came back down to Earth. "But I text my parents asking about this order. Apparently it remains in as much mystery as it can.''

" You were lucky. All I seen were servants and plenty of horses!" Lorna mused quietly.

"What I want to know is, why were we thrust into that world? I know stranger things have happened but that was just beyond strange." Gwen told.

Lorna shrugged, and said with much amusement, "Maybe we are The Chosen Ones!"

Gwen grinned as she started to feel her eyes heavily close, her head lulled against the bus window.

Lorna sat, looking out of the window, seeing the mist float around the ground, it was almost as if she could smell the Justice, taste the fear it's enemies felt, could almost grip the valour , see the respect and feel the honour shudder through her all at once. She remembered well, yet it would not be the same as it was centuries ago. The fellowship was lost, and had been scattered throughout the land for many of centuries; the golden walls cracked and their colour gone; the rose vines that stepped up the ladders the gardeners had put up against the walls for them would now be dead and only the faint line markings would be visible; and the Hanger above the table would be empty. The legend, quietly fading.

Mrs Halus lifted her compact mirror, making sure everyone was asleep and deeply under the spell she had used. She jumped, as a pair of orange eyes flared and reflected in the mirror, she looked behind her, yet all she could see was the students. The eyes disappeared and the words flashed upon the mirror" When the bus breaks down, meet me in the forest. You know where to find me." Mrs Halus slowly closed the compact and let out an anxious breath. Lorna crept quietly through the bus's isle and sat opposite Mrs Halus. "I believe you have new information?" Lorna told, her eyebrow arching.

The bus came to a stop, the driver looking puzzeled climbed out and checked the front of the bus which was smoking in the rain. Mrs Halus looked at Lorna and then back to the bus driver as he came back onto the bus, "We've broken down." Mrs halus's eyes floated to he window, to the forest outside.


End file.
